


As if he were finding out the world was okay again - OS

by Mazelike



Series: As if he were finding out the world was okay again. [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS #1 - Beaten Child (two parts).<br/>OS #2 - "I want you to make love to me."<br/>OS #3 - Sharing a bed.<br/>OS #4 - Overprotective.<br/>OS #5 - We could be nervous but well, we already live together.<br/>OS #6 - Sick.<br/>OS #7 - Holiday.<br/>OS #8 - British accent.<br/>OS #9 - "Y-you didn't realize he was flirting with you?"<br/>OS #10 - Exhibition.<br/>OS #11 - “I thought 't'was them Tommy.”<br/>OS #12 - Bloody fluffy ball of fur.<br/>OS #13 - Painting lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OS - Beaten child, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M, I guess (description of Violence).  
> This work is divided into two parts.

It would have been easier if Thomas was not that kind and nice. If Thomas had been a complete dick, like Newt currently wished, he would never have tried to comfort him, he would never have given him his jacket. Though Newt just knew it was too easy to point at Thomas like he was the guilty party. Newt was actually the only one who had messed up. He had let his guard down.

He thought about it on his way back to his parents' place as his whole body shivered violently from the cold. Thomas had given him his jacket but Newt had given it back to him earlier before they parted way and now he was just freezing. He was so cold he felt like his lungs were bruning. He could not even feel his hands so it felt impossible to smoke. Though he really needed to smoke. He needed to calm his nerves before he arrived at his parent's place.

Newt's pace became slower as he approached the house. He was now wondering if it was better to freeze to death or to go back inside. Maybe _he_ was asleep. It was a dumb hope, but it was all Newt had.

It turned out his father was not alseep at all.

When Newt arrived in front of the house, he looked around slowly, trying to see if there were anything moving inside the house. Everything was dark and Newt felt his body relax just a little: he was still tensed, knowing his father could be waiting inside in the dark, ready to jump on him anytime.

His hands shook as he took the handle in his hand and pushed it: the door was unlocked. Newt swallowed hard: somebody in there was awake. He forced himself to breathe deeply and to act normally but he could not help it: he had been with Thomas and he felt guilty because he should never had allowed himself to spend time with him. It was his fault. Once more, he was going to get the shit beaten out of him because he had stupidely let his guard down.

Newt was about to open the door when something at the window caught his attention. He looked at it and his heart threatened to go all the way up his throat to escape his body. He had to bit back a scream. At the window, his face so close to the glass it seemed like he was trying to pass through it, Newt's father was looking at him with a wicked smile and an evil spark in his eyes. Newt's heart was beating like crazy and his whole body was now trembling with fear. There was no way he was escaping it now. He had to enter.

He did, lowering his gaze and in a matter of seconds, his father was next to him without being too close. Newt knew he was just scaring him. It worked.

“'s been two days, _Newt_ , where have you been?” His tone was threatening and Newt could already tell it was going to be hard to go to his room without being too damaged. It got worse when his father came closer.

“Answer me.” He ordered grabbing Newt's hair and pulling strongly at it. He did not smell like alcohol, not a lot, and that was what scared Newt. His father was way more violent when he was sobber, like the reality of Newt's condition hit him for real, disgusting and angering him at his highest point.

“At Teresa's.” Girls' names used to work better on his father but this time, it did not.

“Don't lie to me, _Newt_ ,” he said his name like it was the most awful thing in the world. He got closer and breathed in deeply, making Newt close his eyes and hold his breath. “Your smell's different. You smell like a real man. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Uh?! Asking for some idiot to suck your dick?! You know I won't tolerate it!”

Newt was trying to hold back the tears. He was not weak. He was not weak. His resolution crumbled the second he felt his father's hand tighten in his hair. He was shoved against the closest wall and his back connected violently with the hard surface, making him groan unsconsciously.

“Whoever he is, he is not worth this. Repeat after me: I like girls.”

“I-” Newt's voice broke. It was so hard to say that every single day, to try to keep Thomas away from him when all he wanted was to have a normal relationship. The first sob that passed his lips was not one of hurt: it was one of despair. He craved for a nice touch, for a simple contact, just like when he had been drawing slow patterns on Thomas' hand. He craved for a touch but again, it had been him who had touched Thomas, not the other way around. Maybe Thomas had not really wanted to touch him back. He was so screwed: Thomas did not even want him. Why did he have to go through this for someone who did not even care about him?

“I-” He did not feel the fist connect with his cheek at first. It took a few seconds for the pain to settle in. A burning wave invaded his whole face and he let out a pathetic sound. Newt felt the fist connect again, but this time, his father was not holding him anymore: Newt's brain was already threatening him to black out and he felt his father's hand on his shoulder as he lifted Newt from the wall and pushed him harshly toward the living room. Newt could not try to stop himself from going backwards: he was stunned and his body was pushed back so violently he had no possibility to stop.

His father walked furiously toward him and Newt made a pathetic attempt to escape him but before he could realise it, it was too late. Newt could not catch himself: he fell, breaking the small wooden table in his fall. There should have been a glass full of flower on it because Newt landed in a mess of shattered wood and glass, probably cutting his face in several places. It hurt. He was scared. Now lying on the floor, trying to get back on his feet, he felt vulnerable. He stood up, his legs shaking and turned his head to face his father but the fist hit his face again before he could find his balance and he fell back to the floor, his body curling up in a poor attempt to protect himself.

A feet found his way to his stomach and Newt finally screamed. It ended up in a sob as Thomas' face came back to his mind. Newt started to cry.

 

He was not able to tell how long it had gone on. He had lost consciousness when he had felt the sharp pain on his bare stomach, the cold sting of the knife. Newt woke up to an even worse feeling: his skin was burning. It stung so much he could barely think. His whole face was throbbing and his stomach ached so much he felt like screaming from the pain. But he did not. Instead, he tried to sit up and stopped when the pain invaded his whole body.

“You're lucky, one day I'll decide it is enough and I'll shove my dick inside you to show you how much it hurts and how unworthy it is. Loving a girl doesn't hurt.” Newt's father said, in an almost casual tone. It was still dark outside and Newt's father was looking at him from his sofa, comfortably sitting there with an almost empty glass in his hand.

Newt froze, paralyzed, completely terrified by the sudden realisation: his father had been here, in the same room as him, while he was unconscious. He gathered some strenght and moved as fast as he could, shocked by what he had heard and feeling vulnerable.

Newt raised up, ignoring the pain, and ran to his room. There, he crashed to the ground, on the matress he slept on. His shoulders shook as he burst into tears, sobbing like crazy. He hated being so weak. Unable to fight back, to stand against his father. His stomach hurt and he did not even need to take a look at it to know that his fater had re-opened the “STRAIGHT” mark he had once carved in Newt's skin. He tried not to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open because if the man came into his room, Newt did not want to be asleep. He did not want to be even more vulnerable in front of the man.

It took him a real effort to stay awake, and even if Newt had become good at hiding his pain, this time he had trouble doing so.

He fingers were moving on their own and he understood he either needed to smoke or to draw. He could not allow himself to do any of it. So he waited almost patiently, silently jumping out of his skin every time he heard the sound of footsteps near his room, if you could call it a room. It was a normal-size room with a wooden floor and a big window. Though the positive description ended here: the only thing in Newt's room was a matress and a moth-eaten blanket, if you could call it a blanket.

There was no bolt to give Newt some privacy and he usually barely slept, too afraid to wake up with his father at his sides, too afraid to get grabbed by the hair and thrown into the hallway to receive a punishment. He barely slept, never texted, was not really allowed to go out once he had come back for the week end. It had been like this for 3 years now.

Eventually, the sun rose and Newt realised it was Saturday. Only Saturday. He did not go out of his room, knowing he had not taken a shower and his father would still be furious so he waited for him to do something so that Newt could slide out of his room and try to take a quick shower.

He had no idea what time it was when he decided to go to the bathroom. He needed to pee and to shower if he wanted to try to go to the kitchen to eat something. His whole body was shaking as he stood up, trying to forget the pain and his spinning head. He opened his door slowly, taking the situation in. Nobody was around so he slid out of his room and went to the bathroom, his heart beating in his chest.

There was no bolt on the bathroom's door either and Newt tried to keep it as closed as he could by putting the clothes basket against it. Dumb hope, he thought to himself. He just hoped he would have time to shower a little before anything else happened. It was his father's habit to take advantage of him being naked to try to break him from the inside. Newt's arms shook as he washed himself and he held back a whimper as his hand brushed over his stomach. The warm water was one of the rare things he could enjoy though he knew he had to be quick so he did not really take care of his injuries, trying to exist as fast as he could the trap he had put himself into.

In a few seconds, shaking from head to toe from the sudden cold that had invaded him a few seconds before, he was out and almost dried. His stomach was still bloody and he saw his face for the first time since the previous day: he was not surprised to find it bruised and to see cuts scattered across half of his face. He dropped his gaze, disgusted, and dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing before. It allowed him to get back to his room without feeling too vulnerable.

When he arrived there, he closed the door as silently as he could manage and checked the whole room: there was no one in there. He quickly took his phone, precipitation obvious in his movements and the device displayed an unread text from Minho, who was checking up on him. It was almost 6pm according to the phone and the text had been sent in the beginning of the afternoon. Newt hoped his friend was not too scared.

“ **Could be worse, don't worry.”** Newt heard footsteps in the stairs. His hands started shaking as he hurried up and typed the end of his text. **“Won't be able to text more though, see you on Monday.”** He threw his phone away quickly and a second later, the door of his room opened. His father's eyes were dark on him and the man was clearly mad.

The worst was that Newt had not lied to Minho. He had already been through worse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, here I am with a few OS to satisfy your curiosity! So yep, you're not starting with the easiest one... Here is a little bit of Newt's background, what happens when he goes back home after the cinema with Thomas/Minho/Teresa.  
> I hope it was not too dark (I don't have the feeling it is but you tell me!) and well, I wanted the scene to take place when Thomas is already in the story, it made no sense to do a recap of Newt's whole life.  
> I hope you found it interesting to learn a little about Newt's family life.  
> Do not hesitate to point out any mistake, or to tell me what you thought about this!  
> This first OS is not finished, part 2 will be posted pretty soon (I want it to end up in a special way, you'll see!)  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. OS - Beaten child, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bloody Hell...” He whispered and Thomas shivered, moving his body closer to Newt's.  
> Newt took back Thomas' lips in a matter of seconds and Thomas poured all his feelings into the kiss. For a strange reason, it worked: Newt felt loved. Thomas grew more confident and touched Newt's nape lovingly, his other hand going to Newt's back, resting there in a protective gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 1 Beaten child.  
> No warning here.

On Monday, Newt left his house early. Like an hour earlier than he needed to, but he did that all the time, always trying to leave the house as soon as he could. First because he did not want to stay there one more minute, second because he did not want to take the risk to get beaten up before his classes.

His steps were not so steady, Newt was aware of it, but he still tried to walk his way to school as normally as he could manage to. It took him quite a long time to arrive to his classroom, way too long. His belly ached and he could not see really clearly with his left eyes, the bruised one. He did not exactly sit on a chair, he crashed down on it like it was the only thing he could hold on to.

It was still early and it almost felt good to be here. It would even feel better if Newt could force himself to take his notebook out of his bag. His arm screaming in protest because of the stretch, he grabbed his notebook and a pen and started drawing a random thing. He lost himself in his thoughts, trying not to think, trying to regain the attitude he had when he was at school. He breathed deeply and relaxed a little as his thoughts were drown to the pen moving on the paper.

Newt blinked a few times, snapping himself out of his trance. He felt his blood freeze in his veins as he realised what he had been doing. The drawing was not perfect, it was made of one color because Newt had been doing it with a pen, but it was still excellent. And Newt had no idea how he had ended up portraying Thomas. Once more.

He blushed and cursed himself. _“It's never happening, you idiot.”_ He looked at his notebook and for a moment, he felt his heart beat faster, felt his lips curl into a slight sad smile. The moment after, he clenched his jaws and maned up. He turned the page, unable to just get rid of the drawing by tearing it to pieces, and started to draw harsh and black lines on the new blank sheet.

That was obviously the moment someone chose to enter the classroom and break his little bubble. Newt did not pay attention and the voice coming from his right surprised him.

“Hey!”

Newt held his gaze down. The last thing he needed was Thomas being nice with him again.

“Hey Tommy.” He said nonetheless, his voice low and broken. He kept his gaze on his notebook, his hand hanging over the paper.

“Are you okay?” Thomas' voice was full of concern and it made Newt tense: he was not falling in the same trap twice.

“Yeah, bloody perfect.” He said in a harsh voice, hoping it would make Thomas go away from him. At the same time, he could not prevent himself from hoping Thomas would stay.

“Newt cut off the sarcasm thing, please.”

“I'm fine Tommy. Seriously.”

“Newt-”

It was too much. He needed Thomas to stop. He needed him to stop pretending he cared, to stop being so nice because it hurt. It made his “STRAIGHT” scar ache, it made his eyes water and it was not what he needed right now.

“So what, now you care?!” Newt said, on the verge of screaming because it hurt so much. He raised his head in an angry gesture but he did not look at Thomas, keeping the bruised side of his face out of his sight.

“Yes, of course you idiot!” Came as an answer. “I'm worried because we're friends!”

Friends. The word made Newt feel numb. Of course. Friends. What else could they be? He lowered his head, defeated by the veracity of the word. Crushed by reality.

“Bloody perfect.” Newt said, half sadly, half angrily. Thomas was right: Newt was such an idiot. “Bloody perfect.” He sounded angrier now.

“Don't get mad, I was just worried about you.”

“Bloody perfect.” Newt repeated. It was the only thing he could say. He heard the chair being pushed back and Thomas stood up, grabbing his bag. Newt did not look at him. Thomas passed in front of him and went to sit somewhere else. On Newt's left. The blond cursed himself silently and waited, trying to figure if he was supposed to move or to hide his face or something.

And suddenly, he heard a gasp and Thomas' steps again, coming closer. The next thing he knew was that the brown haired boy's hand was on his.

“Come with me.” Thomas pleaded.

“No, I'm fine.” Dignity flooded Newt.

“Newt, please, if you don't wanna talk to me, please let me take care of you, let me take you to Minho.” Thomas' voice was slightly shaking and Newt clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. He did not need Thomas' care. He did not want it. He did not want the boy to pity him. He was already pathetic enough.

“Minho will see this soon enough, don't worry.” It could never have been harsher.

“Newt, please, come with me.”

“Tommy, we're supposed to have a cla-” He said, like it was the most rational argument ever, raising his head and angrily meeting Thomas' eyes.

“Do I look like I care?” Thomas' hand felt perfect on his. He let Thomas drag him out of the classroom, his mind a battlefield. _“What the bloody Hell are you doing?!”_ He screamed internally.

Thomas took him to the toilets and closed the door. Newt exploded.

“What d'you think you're bloody doing uh?! Saving the world like a bloody Super Man? 'Cause that's not quite working!”

“Trying to understand. I told you I was here for you right? Well, surprise, I was not lying.” It was a simple statement but there were so much emotions in Thomas' voice Newt felt like he was going to lose it. “What happened?”

“I fell and face-planted.” He answered darkly. It was half true after all.

“We both know that's not what happened.”

“Oh, so what are you now, a psychic?” Newt asked, irony poisoning his voice. He grinned as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

“Newt-” Thomas moved forward and Newt took a step back, panicking. He hated it. He hated what was happening, hated himself for following Thomas. Hated Thomas for being his _friend_.

“I'm straight!” Newt yelled like it would make Thomas go away once for all. He hoped it would at least stop him from touching Newt again. “Stop bloody touching me!” Newt did not believe what he had said for a second. It was so hard pushing Thomas back, he just could not do it. Unfortunately, the brunet took a step back, hurt.

“Oh really, well, that's amazing, congrats.” Thomas answered, his eyes dark, his body tensed, his fists clenched, his expression one of pure hurt. He seemed to half believe Newt and at the same time, it felt like he hoped the blond was not saying the truth. But his words had been violent and Newt lost it.

Thomas was mocking him. He had not right to say things like that.

“Don't laugh at me!” His voice broke with how hard he had scremed. “Don't laugh at me when it's all because of you!”

“Because of me?! What have I done?!” Thomas shouted back.

“You're being you!”

“What do you want me to be? I am me, Newt, I can't act differently!”

“That's the reason why it's your bloody fault! Being all nice and smily and touchy!”

“What's wrong with that?!”

“I am straight you bloody idiot! I have to be!” Newt was yelling so hard, exteriorizing his feelings for the first time in years.

“You have to be?! What the Hell ar you talking about Newt?! You can be whatever you want!”

Something broke in Newt. He could not hold it. Not anymore. His eyes started to water and his heart ached so much. He wanted to believe Thomas so hard. He wanted Thomas so hard.

“No!” The scream was one of pure despair. “No, you don't get it! I have to be straight, you bloody idiot, it's written all over my body for fuck's sake!” With that, he did the unthinkable. He lifted the hem of his shirt, showing the bloody “STRAIGHT on his stomach. In a daze, shocked by what he had just done, Newt saw Thomas' eyes grow wide and then water, his hands going to his mouth in a shocked gesture.

“Oh my God Newt-” Thomas tried to say. And there it was, what Newt had wished would not happen: he tried to remain mean, but his voice was starting to shake and he broke completely.

“It's all my fault...”

“Newt it's not your fault...” Thomas' voice was full of restrained tears.

“I smelled like you.”

It was the ultimate proof. It was defintely Newt's fault. It was his fault for being gay, for accepting the jacket, for feeling cold in the first place. “I smelled like you. I guess I deserved it. Going home with your bloody scent all over me.”

Newts back connected with the wall and he fell to the ground, knees close to his chest. A few seconds later, Thomas came closer and sat down next to him. They both stared at the wall. Then, Thomas' voice broke the silence.

“Did your father do that to you?”

Newt did not answer, completely defeated. He had let himself being weak in front of Thomas. He was disgusting, pathetic.

“Is it because-”

“Yes, Tommy, it's because I'm gay.” Newt answered before the question was even asked, his voice full of a dark realism, close to sarcasm.

He felt Thomas shift next to him and looked at him. Their eyes locked and he found himself unable to look away. He stared at Thomas' lips just for a second and Thomas did not seem to realise it but he nodded slowly. Both of their minds were completely blank. Newt leaned in and Thomas let him, doing the same without realising it. Their breaths mixed and their lips brushed. Newt was waiting for Thomas to say something, to withdraw maybe, but he did not. Instead, Newt could almost feel the brunet's heart beat faster against his chest. He sealed their lips gently, the fear and pain disappearing.

Newt brought his hand to Thomas' neck and traced slow patterns here and it felt so right. Newt deepened the kiss and Thomas let him. For a strange reason, he knew he was not forcing Thomas, he knew the brunet wanted this. Thomas let him control the kiss, did not rush anything and Newt's body warmed up: he felt cared for.

Thomas responded to the kiss so perfectly, so caringly, it felt overwhelming, overpowering. It felt perfect. Newt shivered when he felt Thomas' hand on his nape, gently carressing the hair there. Newt withdrew a little bit, his lips still touching Thomas: he could not bring himself to let go of the boy.

“Bloody Hell...” He whispered and Thomas shivered, moving his body closer to Newt's.

Newt took back Thomas' lips in a matter of seconds and Thomas poured all his feelings into the kiss. For a strange reason, it worked: Newt felt loved. Thomas grew more confident and touched Newt's nape lovingly, his other hand going to Newt's back, resting there in a protective gesture.

They broke the kiss and Newt smiled sadly as he saw Thomas' own caring smile.

“Tommy... I-... That-... Bloody Hell. I knew I would get addicted to that.”

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.” Thomas said. Newt found his way to Thomas' neck and rested his head there, facing Thomas' skin. He closed his eyes and, in this moment, everything felt right. Maybe there was hope after all. As Thomas moved his hand up and down Newt's spine, letting the blond relax in the embrace, all Newt could think was that maybe he was going to be alright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So yes, a re-writting of Chapters 11 and 12 from Newt's point of view! So that I can actually end this OS on a lighter note because, let's be honest, Newt deserves happiness :)  
> This is the second part of the first OS and I hope it did not disappoint!  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought about this OS (I know, it was a little harsh).  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> (Next OS will be better, you'll see!)


	3. OS - I want you to make love to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt was still sleeping against him. He had put on one of Thomas' shirt and his own underwear after they had taken a quick shower, right after they had come down from their highs. They had gotten rid of Newt's bandages and Thomas had taken care of him, making Newt melt into him at the attention. The water had completely made them doze off – like the sex had not made them tired already – and they had left the warmth of the bathroom to crash into the bed, unable to keep their eyes open one more second. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms in the seconds that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, M for this chapter!

“I want you to make love to me.” Newt's breath caressed Thomas' ear.

Thomas felt his stomach burn and his heart beat faster. He was pressed against Newt – more accurately under Newt – and in the first place, it was _already_ slowly killing him. His breath caught in his throat and the pressure was suddenly too much and yet not enough, like he needed to get closer while it seemed almost impossible.

Above him, Newt was lovingly moving his lips on the skin of Thomas' neck, carefully mapping the spot, never remaining on the same ounce of skin. It made Thomas close his eyes, completely amazed by how perfect the touches felt.

It was clearly not aggressive, not rough, and Thomas was almost sure the blond did not even intend to leave a mark there, it was just an incredibly soft caress, an amazingly sensitive touch that made Thomas shiver and moan in pleasure.

Thomas' hands quickly found their way to Newt's shirt and he did not even realise it at first but his palms ended up resting on Newt's skin, his fingertips brushing the skin lightly, and it made Newt shudder violently. He stopped himself from touching the blond's back, remembering at the last minute that Newt still had bandages on and that it should probably still sting a little.

It felt like Newt knew what he was doing: he kissed a special spot on Thomas' neck, a ounce of skin that made Thomas arch his back and he had to bite his lips to stop a loud moan. Thomas turned his head, preventing Newt from kissing his neck again, earning a muffled protestation as he did so.

Newt did not have much time to say anything though because Thomas basically passionately kissed him silent. Newt was breathing heavily against Thomas' lips like he had no idea how to do anything else than kiss the brunet back.

Thomas was starting to realise he would love Newt to stay on top of him because it would make him feel in control and his boyfriend _needed_ to feel in control. But Newt's arms started shaking and the blond slowly broke the kiss, unable to hold himself any longer.

“P-Please, Tom-my...” His voice was husky and he was panting, trying to regain an even breathing.

In a few seconds, Thomas moved and Newt found himself under the brunet, perfectly crushed by his body. He sighed in contentement. One of Thomas' hands was still under Newt's shirt, enjoying the warm skin, and he gently lifted the material over Newt's head with the blond's help, leaving Newt bare chest under him.

They locked eyes and Newt's were reflecting fear and lust, two controversial feelings. It felt like both Thomas and Newt were waiting for permission though at that point it was clear they both wanted it.

Newt finally made the first move to resume the action and, in the blink of an eye, Thomas' shirt was lifted over his head and he did not even feel it at first, way too lost in the feeling of Newt's fingers playing on his skin while the blond actually took his shirt off.

Newt started mapping his chest and stomach as soon as Thomas' skin was uncovered and just the light touch of Newt's fingers on his back or on his stomach drove Thomas crazy. It became even worse when Newt actually approached Thomas' hips. The blond did not do anything to take off Thomas' jeans at first, he just teased him, letting his thumbs slide in the jeans, rubbing slow circles there. It was definitely not too comfortable for Newt because suddenly, he decided to get rid of Thomas' jeans completely.

“Take it off, please.” He pleaded – almost begged – in a low voice, pulling a little at the garment. In a few seconds, both boy's jeans were being tossed on the floor. Their underwear went along with them just after, a sudden wave of need flooding them.

“You're beautiful...” Thomas whispered brokenly.

It became more intimate. Way more. Newt was blushing and Thomas started exploring the blond's skin – in a gentle and kind way because he did not feel like reminding Newt of his scars – letting his hands wander on the body under him. Until he touched Newt, just where the blond needed. Newt's reaction was instantaneous: he arched his back and his hands gripped Thomas' shoulders.

“Oh my God, Tommy... To-Tommy...” He moaned, unable to stop himself, completely overwhelmed by the touch. The blond's dark eyes were lustful, lost in pleasure but Newt soon closed them, unable to gather the strength to keep them open. Thomas could not get enough of the sight so he did not stop. He literally felt like there were butterflies invading his stomach at each moan coming from the blond.

“Tommy, please, please, please, make love to me...” Newt begged this time, there was no other words. He had his eyes half closed and desesperatly tried to keep them open to look at Thomas who slowed the motion of his hand, almost stopping what he was doing. Almost. It made it even harder for Newt to focus and his body shivered under Thomas.

“Are you sure?” Thomas asked, a little afraid to hurt Newt in the process. Newt's eyes had never seemed so beautiful before and the blond's voice was husky when he answered.

“I've never been that sure in my whole life.”

 

 

Newt's body rocked against him slowly but confidently as Thomas kept thrusting gently into his boyfriend in an almost perfect pace. It was unbearable. They were both so lost in it, in such a prefect symbiosis, that they could not even think about breathing between each moan or gasp of pleasure. It was the most beautiful proof of love and care and Thomas was holding Newt as close to him as he could. He was holding one of Newt's hands, resting it on the floor.

He knew they would not last long and he was quite right. Thomas' head was spinning, his whole body was bruning, he was trying to gain some sanity back but it was impossible because he was slowly agonising from the feelings. He had trouble keeping his moans for him but everytime he groaned or moaned or gasped, Newt would squeeze his hand harder. Newt's hand on his upper arm gripped him tighter as the blond choked off a new moan, more powerful than the previous ones. It sounded almost like a little scream, or more like a cry maybe. Newt was pleading for release. And it made Thomas lose it completely. He took Newt in his other hand, earning a strangled cry of pleasure from the blond and with the last strength he could gather, Thomas whispered:

“I love you...”

And in a matter of seconds, everything was swallowed by a powerful white wave of pleasure.

 

 

The sheets of the bed were so comfortable against the skin of his bare chest. Thomas had never felt more alive in his whole life. He was aware of every little thing that was in contact with him: the cool yet somehow warm sheets caressing his skin, the softness of the pillow under his head, the sun warming his face nicely.

Even more important, he could feel Newt's hair tickling his chest because the blond's head rested in the crook of Thomas' shoulder, he could feel the touch of his lover's unmoving hands on his skin, one on his side and the other almost on his heart, and he was more than happy to feel their intertwined legs under the covers.

Newt was still sleeping against him. He had put on one of Thomas' shirt and his own underwear after they had taken a quick shower, right after they had come down from their highs. They had gotten rid of Newt's bandages and Thomas had taken care of him, making Newt melt into him at the attention. The water had completely made them doze off – like the sex had not made them tired already – and they had left the warmth of the bathroom to crash into the bed, unable to keep their eyes open one more second. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms in the seconds that followed.

Thomas started petting Newt's hair delicately, enjoying the unconscious low sounds of approval coming from Newt's throat. The blond squirmed a little and got closer to Thomas, breathing out deeply in his sleep. However Thomas knew it would not be long before the blond would start to wake up: the blond had been moving a lot in the last few minutes. Thomas could not prevent a smile. Everything he had bought for Newt was on the floor, still in the bag and Thomas could not stop thinking about Newt's smile, Newt's emotion, Newt's words. About how they had become one single person. As if he had heard his thoughts, Newt moved a little more and this time, he slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his body a little and looked up at Thomas.

“Hey Newt.”

“Hey Tommy.” Newt said lazily, hiding his face between Thomas' arm and chest.

“Are you okay?” He really needed to know how his boyfriend – his lover – was feeling. Newt's head poped out from where it was resting when he heard Thomas' loving yet concern tone.

“Bloody perfect.” Newt said with a shy smile. “I've never felt happier in my whole life.”

They spent the next hours in bed, chatting happily. In the afternoon, Newt started drawing with Thomas, both of them having decided to skip classes for the day – it was a little too late to go anyway.

“Tommy?”

“Mmmh?” Thomas answered, raising his head from his drawing. Newt was looking at him.

“I love you too.”

And, as Newt would say, it felt bloody perfect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, here is Newt and Thomas' sex scene from the last chapter of As if he were finding out the world was okay again.  
> I am so freaking nervous for this chapter seriously, I hesitated so much before posting it, I never actually posted something like that though there is nothing too graphic. Oh God, I'm just so freaking nervous... :$  
> Well, what can I say except for I hope you liked it and do not hesitate to tell me what you thought about this OS! Next one will be a little different so I hope it'll help me to be forgiven for what I just wrote :$  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. OS - Sharing a bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Newt was torturing himself, lying in the dark in the same room as Thomas, the closeness so unbearable, the need to be loved so overwhelming that Newt's eyes watered. He was not even warm, freezing under the blanket in his clothes, not even enjoying the warmth of the room, so why was he here? He should leave. That was the best thing to do. He just had to get out of the bed and slide as discreetly as possible outside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little shift back in time there, I wanted to post these OS in a chronological order but themessrunner actually inspired me and I re-wrote Chapter 8 from Newt's point of view. Here you go!

The sounds in the room were too loud. He could hear everything: the wind gently blowing outside, the uneven breath of Thomas in the other bed and even the sounds the young man made when he shifted a little. Newt could not really say anything: he had trouble keeping himself from shifting too, realising slowly what was happening.

He was with Thomas. In the same room. Perfectly knowing he would not be able to sleep anyway, so what was the point of him being here? He could not bring himself to stop thinking about how wrong and bad the whole situation was: Newt should not be here. He should be home, trying to go to his room without meeting his father. He would be scared of course, but this was no better: he knew he was going to get the shit beaten out of him when he would go back home. He should never have gone to that party. Newt perfectly felt the waves of fear flooding his body and mind almost every minutes. His whole body was tensed from the cold but also from the crushing feeling of fear and guilt.

He clearly should not be here. Even less alone with Thomas. The brunet was having way too much effect on Newt and it was bad. Newt shifted, nervousness making it hard to relax and breathe deeply. He heard Thomas move a little in the other bed and panicked, clenching his fists and trying to prevent the desperate sob that was fighting his way up his throat. He dreaded what would happen to him. Newt could not even imagine what his father would say to him, what he would _do_ to him.

And now Newt was torturing himself, lying in the dark in the same room as Thomas, the closeness so unbearable, the need to be loved so overwhelming that Newt's eyes watered. He was not even warm, freezing under the blanket in his clothes, not even enjoying the warmth of the room, so why was he here? He should leave. That was the best thing to do. He just had to get out of the bed and slide as discreetly as possible outside the room.

To go where? Minho was not here, probably too drunk and making love to a random girl. He could not go back to his house and wait in front of the locked door all night long either. He had no one to help him, no one to even care about him: he was such a waste. Nowhere to go. So he stayed. He tried to regain a normal breathing when he noticed how difficult it had become to inhale. He felt his throat thighten. Oh no, he was so not going to cry! He fought the tears away and heard Thomas groan softly in the other bed.

He waited in the dark, lying on his back, contemplating without seeing it the ceiling. He counted his breaths until a new shiver forced him to lie on his side and to curl up to try to warm himself up. Eventually, he closed his eyes in a pathetic attempt to keep the cold away and he closed his mind, trying to think about nothing. Thinking would only hurt him and imagining nice and happy things would only make things worse. Without really realising it, Newt eventually dozed off.

 

Newt woke up not long after though, teeth chattering on their own will, his body shivering, his legs cold, his hands and feet so frozen he had trouble feeling and moving them. His whole being was flooded by wave of coolness and he tried to bring the blanket back to his chin. It did not help. What did not help much either was Thomas' hand landing on his shoulder. Oddly, Newt's heart seemed to miss a beat from the surprise but his body melted into the touch.

“Newt- Newt wake up. Newt.” Thomas' voice was a little husky.

“Sorry, I d-didn't mean to wake you u-up.”

“Doesn't matter- You okay?”

“Just f-freezing, 'm f-fine, go b-back to sleep.” He ordered him.

“D'you want another blanket?”

Without waiting for an answer, Thomas stood up and Newt heard him try to find one. He came back a few seconds after, his body heat radiating and Newt wanted to scream at him to go away because he did not need to be tempted.

“D'you want mine?” Thomas asked.

“Don't be s-stupid Tommy, I'm n-not gonna take your bloody-y blanket, you'll be the one f-freezing if I do so. Go b-back t-to sleep.” It was an order, a pathetic one, but Newt wanted him to go away. He could not afford to let him get to close.

But Thomas seemed to hesitate and he clearly did not want to leave Newt freezing, with his teeth constantly chattering and his whole body shivering badly.

“Alright, then.”

With that, Thomas grabbed Newt's blanket and lifted it up just a little, enough to join Newt under it. Newt's whole body tensed at that and his breath caught in his throat. Pain. Hurt. Ache. Fear.

“Hey, don't worry, I'm just gonna share my body heat, your teeth chattering keeps me from sleeping.” Thomas tried to sooth him and Newt was glad he was not trying to go all handsy with him because he probably would have cried.

It was a really complicated situation. Newt clearly wanted Thomas. He craved a touch, something gentle, a kind gesture of love, of care, he craved anything. But Newt was disgusting, a broken mess, why would anyone care about him? As his father said, why would anyone love him?

“Newt?”

“W-What?” His voice shook from emotion and cold.

“You might be freezing because you still have your clothes on...” Thomas said, his voice uncertain.

“Look at you, T-Tommy, are you t-trying to get me n-naked?” Newt replied, a smirk on his face, trying to make the situation easier for the both of them. He tried to act like he always did when he was with friends or people, not showing his weaknesses, not showing how much of a mess he was. It was how he had presented himself to Thomas and he needed to try to make things normal between them. Geez, that hurt so much.

“Don't worry, I wouldn't have been so subtle if I had wanted you naked.” Newt's stomach twisted at that and he almost cried: was there any chance that the brunet really meant it? “Oh, God, that makes things even weirder right? I'm sorry, it's not what I meant.” Newt laughed softly yet bitterly, letting his body relax a little, trying to play it all cool again, like he would usually do when there were people aroung. _“C'mon you bloody idiot, act like you usually do!”_ He told himself. Alcohol was messing with his emotions, his feelings had never changd that fast before, turning from sadness and despair into this fake cool attitude, then going back to the insecure behavior. “I meant that jeans tend to make you feel really cold, they keep the warmth outside. That's just a fact, stop laughing at me!”

Newt giggled a little more but seriousness slowly settled back between them.

“This is gonna be bloody awkward...” He said finally, too cold to decide not to obey Thomas.

“D'you want me to go to the bathroom while you take off your jeans?”

“That'd be cool Tommy.”

Thomas got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. The blond took a deep breath and made an effort to leave the comfy heat of the bed, even though he could not really feel or enjoy it. Shaking and without really realising what he was doing, he quickly took off his jeans, his stomach clenching in a way too recognizable fear. His hands were shaking a little as he carefully tossed the garment on the floor next to the bed.

Unable to look at himself, to process what he was doing, Newt went back in the now cold bed, his own body cooler than before and he shivered again. And he waited, fidgeting, shaking, trying to understand why he was even obeying Thomas in the first place. Wasn't he trying not to let the boy get close to him? Both physically and emotionally? The new cold wave answered partly his question: he was a little drunk, probably out of his mind, and he was so going to regret it but he needed warmth. That was all. That was all, right? The soft sound of Thomas' steps made Newt's all body tense. He should not be doing this.

“Is it okay? I can just give you my blanket if you don't want me to-” Thomas' voice was full of concern like he was having second thoughts. Newt did not know if he should be happy or sad.

“t's fine Tommy. I'll handle it. Just don't- I'm not the cuddling type so don't- touche me. Please?” Newt was almost begging, he knew it, but being in his underwear with Thomas settling next to him made him feel so vulnerable and exposed and he was scared to be so close to him in such a state.

“Yeah, of course. I won't touch you, I swear.” He felt relieved and his heart ached at the same time.

Thomas' body was radiating warmth and Newt shivered, a new wave of cold washing over him. Unconsciously, he moved backwards, a little closer to Thomas, just enough to be able to enjoy Thomas' body heat. And Bloody Hell the warmth felt good! He breathed deeply and closed his eyes without really realising it.

There was something – he did not really know what – that made him relax more than he would have ever thought possible. Maybe it was Thomas' behavior or the fact that he was careful and actually obeying Newt. Maybe it was Thomas' scent, the warmth coming from his body or the way his breath was gently carressing Newt's nape when the brunet started to slowy doze off. Maybe it was the fact that Newt trusted him. No matter what that special something was, it made Newt feel safe. He fell asleep in a few seconds.

And even though he had a panic attack when he woke up because he did not remember where he was and he thought his father was going to abuse him, even though it took him a while to calm down, Newt knew he had never slept so well. He had never slept with anyone next to him or even near him. But he had let Thomas do it. This was going to end badly for him. He needed to set boundaries. But he was afraid it was too late. Afraid that he was lost already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, so... I hope you liked it and it explained kind of why Newt is acting so "oddly". I really hope it does. To be honest I am still freaking scared, as usual if I may say!  
> Do not hesitate to tell me what you thought about this and thank you for reading! <3


	5. OS - Overprotective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt started to move his hand up and down Thomas' spine, eliciting a few shivers.  
> “Trust me, I really love it when you go all protective on me. I love it to know that you want to be the only one touching and taking care of me, in every possible way. Makes me feel... Safe. And cared for.”  
> Thomas' head poped out and Newt kissed him passionately. He brought Thomas' body close to his.

“D'you think I'm overprotective?” Thomas asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yes, you bloody are,” Newt confirmed, his voice husky, while his hand was rubbing circles on Thomas' belly, something he loved to do because he knew it made Thomas relax and almost purr. The touch had the power to calm the brunet in a second and he knew Newt enjoyed it way too much.

“I'm not a caveman though, am I?” He replied, trying to pour his concern into his voice despite the fact that it came out low and tired. They were in one of Minho's parents' bedrooms, lying comfortably on the bed, enjoying the slowly rising sun which lit up the room through the window, making Newt's hair looking even more angelic.

“I wouldn't say so. Well, if you are, it doesn't bother me. Like not at all.”

Thomas had always felt like he needed to protect Newt, but right now, even if Newt had reacted badly after last night's episode, he was having second thoughts. Of course, he did not regret his behavior, but he was scared he was acting like a mother and that was not the goal. Because, let's be honest, Thomas had a tendency – okay, a habit, whatever – to protect Newt no matter what the situation was. It had scared him suddenly, that he was being overprotective and that Newt could get fed up with it.

“What d'you thing when I tell you 'overprotective'?” Thomas asked genuinely to see if he could define the word better and see if he really fitted the criterias.

“Remember a few hours ago?” Newt asked, scratching gently Thomas' belly with his bitten nails, something that made Thomas' entire body tense then relax when the shiver finally stopped.

“The party. How could I forget?” Thomas said with a small smile, avoiding the subject.

“Well, that was you being protective.”

 

 

_The “little” party had been going on for a while now. Thomas was not really in the mood to party and neither was Newt because they were both way too tired, but they were making an effort because well, this was the first time they got invited to Minho's parents' house and they were actually celebrating the end of their third year so it was quite an important event._

_The house was crowded and Thomas needed some fresh air. He had no idea where Newt was – he had been with Minho when Thomas had left to go to the kitchen because he was starving – and he really, really wanted to find the blond and just go to sleep already because he felt unable to go through this whole 'party' thing for more than a few minutes._

_He craved a reassuring kiss of his boyfriend and a warm bed. So he left the kitchen where he had been talking with one of Minho's friend for a little while now – the man had learnt Thomas was taking painting classes the following year and he had jumped on him like Thomas was the new Michelangelo – and went back in the living room, just to find Newt next to Minho, both men talking to a group of people he had seen once or twice around his classrooms._

_He approached shyly and Newt smiled at him as soon as he saw him. Thomas' heart beat faster in his chest. He stopped when he reached his boyfriend's side and he joined the conversation a few seconds later when someone asked him something – he did not even really know what because he had slid his hand on Newt's back, going under the blond's shirt and meeting the hot skin there and it made him feel way better immediately. He started to draw slow patterns there, drowning in the softness of Newt's body._

_He tried his best not to pull Newt by the sleeves of his shirt and drag him to a room where they would be able to sleep peacefuly and get some well-deserved rest. Thomas was not really paying attention to the conversation anymore but Newt's hand were moving nervously on his drink._

“ _Where have you been Tommy?” Newt asked, looking at him with a smile._

“ _Don't laugh at me but I was trying to get rid of one of Minho's friends. The shuck face is also an Art student from what I understood and well – he could not shut his mouth for a sec.” Newt's body melted in Thomas' small touches and the blond's eyes were shining with amusement. Newt laughed._

_Suddenly, the girl next to Newt asked him something and started laughing at everything the blond was saying, like she was trying to claim his attention back, and Thomas tried to come back from his dazed state to keep an eye on her because, really, was she trying to catch Newt's attention with such rude manners?_

_Since they had been together, Thomas had never felt jealous when people approached and talked to Newt: he knew the blond too well to be jealous and Newt was in love with him anyway, so there was no reason for Thomas to be jealous. However, that did not prevent him from being protective._

_Right now, the blond was really ill-at-ease, Thomas could tell because he saw that Newt was playing with his drink, something he did not usually do and the blond moved backwards when the girl leaned against him, laughing like an idiot. Thomas felt the fire burn in his veins, snapping him out of his sleepy transe slowly. Was that girl really trying to flirt with Newt?_

“ _So, Newt...” And suddenly, it was there. The girl's hand met Thomas' on Newt's back. He could feel Newt's whole body tense and his fists clenched in fear because, let's face it, Newt was not very keen on being touched by strangers – or even people he knew for that mattered, except Thomas – and Thomas heard himself growl at the girl._

“ _Back. Off.” Thomas hissed. The girl met his eyes and her hand withdrew quickly as if she had been burnt. Newt seemed a little shocked, stupefied about what had just happened. The blond's whole being was rigid and Thomas saw him swallow hard._

“ _Hey, Newt, 't's okay...” He let Newt come to him and the blond did not hesitate a second: he wrapped his arms around Thomas, sliding his hands on the brunet's back, getting closer to him and Thomas appeasingly put his hands on Newt's back, one on his lower back, the other close to his nape. He knew it would appease him. They ended up against the closest wall, Thomas' body turned to the crowd and isolating him and Newt._

“ _She really tried to touch me, didn't she? I hate when people do that...” Newt whispered in a small voice in Thomas' ear._

“ _It's okay, she's gone. I should have made it clear that we were together since the moment we arrived.”_

“ _Next time, we're totally doing that. No matter what it takes. If it means that you have to make love to me in the middle of the room, we'll do it.” Newt said in a playful tone, trying to appease his awkwardness and his nervousness as well as Thomas'. Thomas laughed at that and he breathed out deeply when he felt Newt's body relax against his._

_They stayed like this for a while, Newt trying to calm down and Thomas doing his best to help his boyfriend. He massaged Newt's nape and the blond's voice was tired and sleepy when he asked:_

“ _Can we go to sleep Tommy? I'm bloody tired.” Thomas was happy to oblige, way too tired himself to refuse such an offer. They went to one of the bedroom's of the house and locked the door so that no one would run on them sleeping. Thomas fell on the matress as soon as Newt closed the door._

“ _Bad idea...” He mumbled._

“ _Yeah, you should've taken your clothes off before, how d'you want to bloody find the strength to do it now that you're drowning in the bed, uh? Bad move, Tommy.”_

_Thomas chuckled a little at that but a few seconds after, he felt the matress move under him as Newt joined him and lay down on his side next to him. He looked at Newt with a smirk on his lips._

“ _Bad move uh?”_

“ _What?” Newt answered as he squirmed to get closer to Thomas. “Never said I wasn't gonn' do it.”_

_Newt intertwined their legs and ran his fingers through Thomas' hair because it was starting to fall on his forehead. Thomas moved to lie on his side too and his arm instinctively went to Newt's waist, wrapping the blond in a protective and gentle embrace. Thomas ran his own hand in Newt's blond hair, a gesture that appeased both of them each time. And, as Newt's warm and familiar body cuddled him to sleep, Thomas heard his British accent flood the room._

“ _Night, Tommy.”_

 

 

“Was it really bad? D'you think I snapped at her too much? She kinda deserved it actually...” Thomas felt his heart ache at the memory and he wrapped his arms around Newt's glistening body next to him.

“I said protective, Tommy, not overprotective. So no, it wasn't bad, the way you reacted was perfect for me. See how _I_ reacted anyway?” Newt's voice was not bitter, he was just stating a fact. Still, Thomas felt the blond's grip on him tighten. “You shoved her away before I had to, which would have turned out to be complicated considering how screwed I was, so I'm thankful.”

“I cannot bear other people touching you...” He whispered in Newt's hear. Newt did actually hum in contentment.

“Why are we even talking about it just after we had an amazing morning sex?” The blond eventually asked.

Thomas tried to remember but really, it was quite hard to focus on something right after they made love, when Newt was clearly taking advantage of his state by carressing his belly and even more when Newt had told him that he was not bothered by Thomas' protective behavior, quite the opposite. He shrugged his shoulders the best he could and burried his head in Newt's neck, something Newt would usually do, but the blond let him settle there, Thomas' breath slowly carressing the Brit's skin. Newt ran his hand in Thomas' hair.

There was no noise at all in the house and Newt and Thomas were hidden under the covers, and the room was locked anyway, so Thomas did not bother trying to move to put some clothes on or even to just take a shower. He enjoyed the contact of sweaty skin on sweaty skin, the warmth of the room and of the blanket over them. He had only washed his and Newt's belly, for obvious reasons.

Thomas kissed Newt's neck, his head still resting there. Newt started to move his hand up and down Thomas' spine, eliciting a few shivers.

“Trust me, I really love it when you go all protective on me. I love it to know that you want to be the only one touching and taking care of me, in every possible way. Makes me feel... Safe. And cared for.”

Thomas' head poped out and Newt kissed him passionately. He brought Thomas' body close to his. The kiss was heated and felt really special and intimate, since they were naked and sweaty. Newt let go of Thomas' lips and murmured against it. “Don't doubt yourself Tommy. I need you.”

“Just as much as I do.” He answered without an ounce of hesitation.

This time, it was Thomas who leaned in to kiss the blond.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we just moved a little bit more than a year forward! Also, this OS is just pure Fluff but JJ actually commented and was thinking that it'd be nice to have a little protective/possessive!Thomas, and that's what came to mind!  
> (I apologize for the delay, school duties!)  
> I really hope you liked it! Do not hesitate to tell me what you thought about this OS or to point out any mistake!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. OS - We could be nervous but well, we already live together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt?”  
> “Mmmh?”  
> “Are you alseep?”  
> “I'm still answering, aren't I?”  
> Thomas chuckled at that but his stomach clenched.  
> “I wanted to give you something.”

Thomas breathed out deeply and tried to gather the strength to leave the bed. Only to be stopped by a warm hand on his upper arm. He smiled because he had quickly understood that Newt did not want to get out of bed today. The blond had already managed to keep Thomas in bed with him twice that morning and it had worked way too well.

“Newt, seriously?”

“Yes.” His boyfriend's sleepy voice replied. “You know I sleep better when you're with me and I am bloody tired. So are you. And it's Saturday and we don't have to get up for now, it can wait. So stay in bed with me.”

Thomas was already half convinced. Still, he had not wanted to get up because he was a morning person. They actually needed to get out of bed if they wanted to unbox their stuff, that was the main reason he was currently attempting to get up.

“Newt, we need to clean this place. We need to tidy thing, to unpack. It's not gonna happen if we don't do a thing.”

“Tommyyyyy. M' sleepin' please. W'can do that in a few hours does that seem okay?” Newt asked as he shifted a little, his body heat invading Thomas' space. He felt his resolution crumble.

“That's really because I'm weak...” He whispered in Newt's ear when he got back under the blanket and wrapped his arms around the blond. “But we're gonna put an alarm on and when it rings, we will both get up, alright?”

“Sounds perfect, Tommy.” Newt said, already settled against Thomas' chest and half asleep. “Thank you.” His hot breath tickled Thomas' bare skin and the brunet pulled the blanket higher until it almost covered their heads. He fell asleep in a second.

 

The persistant buzzing broke his peaceful sleep. As well as the loud knocking on the door. And the screaming. In a daze, he reached for his phone and put his hand on it. Trying to grab it, he actually made the device fall on the floor.

“Oh, crap...” He said, not awake enough to care but not that asleep either. “Newt? Newt, wake up...” He tried, loosing his voice before the end of his sentence. Thomas took his phone and picked up.

“Mmmmh?”

“Get your ass up shuck face!” Minho's voice greeted him on the phone. It woke Thomas completely and instantly.

“Oh shit! Minho! Newt, Newt, wake up! Wake up, Newt!” Thomas croaked, shaking Newt's body to try to wake him up.

“Bloody Hell, Tommy... What's going on?”

“Wake up, Minho's here!”

“Minh- Oh crap, Minho!” The blond sat up as realisation hit him. “He's gonna bloody kill us!” Newt was out of bed in a second, following Thomas who had pushed back the covers a few seconds ago but the blond's whole body was shaking with laughter. “Oh, Bloody Hell, he's gonn' kill us.” Newt's voice was not a steady as he had wished: Thomas was looking kind of pissed and Newt found it way too funny but he did not want to anger Thomas more.

However, Thomas' pace slowed a little and his lips curved into a smile. He stopped in the middle of the living room – because yes, they now had a living room – and caught Newt who yelled in surprise.

“See, I told you we needed to get out of bed. Lucky you, I love you, so kiss me and you'll be forgiven.”

“I didn't hear you protest much when I told you to come back to bed, Tommy, you're just as guilty as I am.”

“So you're not gonna kiss me?”

“That's not what I said.”

Suddenly Thomas' back connected with the closest wall and he let Newt take advantage and control the kiss. It was messy, hot, and absolutely perfect. Breathless, they broke the contact when they heard more knocking on the door.

“Guys, I can hear you making out, now get dressed and open that shucking door!”

“We're comin'!” Newt yelled. He pecked Thomas' lips and threw a shirt at him on his way to the door. “Put that on, Tommy.” Thomas put on the garment as fast as he could and Newt opened the door.

“Don't yell at us Minho, it's Tommy's fault, you know him, he has a real over sleeping issue.” Minho did not look that fed up since a wicked smile lit up his face.

“Oh yeah, true, Thomas is defintely the freaking woodchuck in this couple.” He stated, looking at Newt. “So now, if you could have the decency to dress up, the rest of us will be here in a few minutes.” With that, Minho went to the kitchen and they heard him shout: “Are you shucking kidding me?! You didn't even started to unpack the food?! Where is the coffee machine?! Geez, why am I even here?”

“You live next door, Minho, go make yourself a coffee at your own place or shut the Hell up.” Newt shouted back. It was going to be a long day.

 

“Why did we even decide to move in the first place?” Newt complained, his head resting on Thomas' shoulder. Everybody laughed.

They were all sat down on the couch or on the floor – okay, Thomas, Newt and Minho were on the floor – and empty paper plates covered the small table in front of the sofa. They had eaten a few pizzas – almost a dozen, alright, but Teresa and Brenda had eaten most of them. They were all tired, even though it was not even 9pm yet: they had spent the day unpacking stuff, moving or assembling furniture sometimes, all that in a happy and loud mess.

Now resting on the floor, Thomas could not help but feel both pretty excited and pretty anxious. It was not strange to think and realise that he was going to live with Newt – they had already lived together for the last two years – but it made him feel weird to suddenly be aware of the fact that... Well, that they were growing up. Changing schools. Changing towns.

“Don't make that face, Thomas,” Alby said, looking at him with a smile. “We aren't dead y'know. Minho and Teresa live next door, literally. Gally, Brenda and I are only a couple minutes away from your place. And we'll still see you at school. Even Minho graduated, d'you believe that?”

Newt and Thomas had arrived in the building first, Minho and Teresa moving in two days after. The boys had lived with their boxes and unpacked things for a couple of days, helping Minho and Teresa to unpack first. It had not bothered them, in fact, it had even been funny, from Thomas' point of view, because he was a messy person anyway. Newt had not really liked it, the undecorated flat making him think about how austere his parents' house was.

That's when they had decided to unpack and make the flat look like a real home. And now they were almost done, there was really not much to unpack. They just needed to go buy some food because the fridge was empty – desperatly empty.

Thomas felt Newt move a little against him, shifting so that he leant against Thomas as he took a gulp of his beer. Alright, Minho had brought them when they had ordered pizzas because “There's no shucking way you didn't even buy beer! Guys, seriously?”

A few minutes later, it became obvious to Thomas that Newt was starting to fall asleep and that he refused to give in to the sleepiness that was flooding him because of everybody around him and Minho stood up quickly, the others following him and a couple of minutes later, everyone was going back home.  
They went to the bathroom and Newt took a quick shower while Thomas brushed his teeth, and vice-versa: by the time Thomas got out of the shower and dried himself, Newt was already in bed, waiting for him.

“Newt?”

“Mmmh?”

“Are you alseep?”

“I'm still answering, aren't I?”

Thomas chuckled at that but his stomach clenched.

“I wanted to give you something.”

Newt raised his head and looked at Thomas, locking his dark eyes with Thomas' brown apples. Thomas swallowed nervously and reached for his school bag, near the bed. It was the only place he had thought of to hide it. He took out a small box wrapped in gift wrap.

“It's... probably a little odd but...” Newt took the present anyway, sitting up into the bed. Thomas did not know what to do with himself, so he stayed where he was. Newt unwrapped it and carefully opened the box. His breath caught in his throat so loudly Thomas heard it.

“I know what it looks like, but trust me, it's not what you think. I'm not asking you to marry me!”

Indeed, Newt was holding a slim silver ring in his hand and had slowly put the box down to take a look at it, completely shocked. “Trust me, I'm not gonna propose or anything! I swear, it's not an engagement ring or anything! It's just-”

Newt finally chuckled and Thomas breathed out. He had not even realised he had been holding his breath!

“Don't worry Tommy, I'm not thinking about running away – quite the opposite... I really like it.” Newt's smile was genuine.

“It's weird but... I love you and I just wanted you to have a little part of me with you all the time. Something that would make you think of me. I know it sounds odd but-”

“You're already the only thing I can think about.” Newt asnwered, his tone soft and serious. “D'you have one that matches it?” He asked, showing the ring he had put on his left ring-finger – like it belonged here and nowhere else. “Because I want you to have one.”

Thomas smiled shyly and bit on his lower lip. Newt kissed him.

So instead of buying food when they went out on Monday morning, they found a jewelry store.

And Newt bought Thomas a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with some fluffy feelings! I really wanted to show how much better Newt's life was now that he was with Thomas, it was the main idea of these few OS.  
> Plus, this explains how Newt got the ring he keeps touching in the epilogue! I hope you liked it, do not hesitate to tell me what you thought about this :) I actually hesitated a lot before posting it, but here it is.  
> Next OS will be the last I think, unless you have some other little requests for Newt and Thomas, and it's gonna be a sick fic!  
> Sorry for all the talking and thank you for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> (I was thinking that every time I re-read myself, I find a lot of mistakes - and I'm sure I cannot point all of them out! - and all my works are unbeta'd. So, well, if anyone feels like helping me correct my mistakes, just let me know, it'd actually help me improve a lot and it'd be lovely!)


	7. OS - Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you feeling?”  
> “Tired.”  
> “Care to elaborate? 'Cause I bloody saw you were tired Tommy, I want to know where it hurts.” Newt asked in a low voice.  
> “Sort of everywhere?” Newt's face had certainly been terrible because Thomas immediately reassured him. “Stomachache, headache, my muscles are sore. It just aches...” He let out in a small voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sydney!

It was cold outside: winter was obviously coming faster than the previous years. It was only November yet the temperatures were already very low, the freezing wind was blowing and in the last few hours of the day, the sky was white. Newt was sure it would start to snow soon. He was not really fond of the cold but he loved the snow – more accurately, he loved watching it fall through the window.

Thomas and him would always move the couch near the window when it was snowing and they would sit there with a coffee or a tea, comfortably cuddling, staying like this for hours, reading, chatting or just contemplating the snowflakes. The memory warmed Newt's body and he was able to hold back a shiver.

Newt was on his way back to their appartment. He had finished his day a few minutes before and he was in a good mood, feeling content but also a little bit tired – but in the good way because he had been working on his first real exhibition since he had finished school, a few months before. He was not far from his and Thomas' place and Newt always enjoyed the little walk when he was going back home so he took his time, feeling peaceful and happy as he watched the agitation of the street, the thought of snow making him a little thrilled.

He soon arrived at his place though and climbed the stairs to go to the last floor. He took his keys and opened the door, feeling relieved when the familiar scent of home flooded his nostrils. He dropped his stuff to the floor and took off his coat and scarf. The room was pleasantly warm and the place always had the same effect on Newt: he always felt safe and home as soon as he entered the appartment.

Newt turned his head to the left, spotting the couch and... Thomas lying on it. Wasn't Thomas supposed to still be at work? The brunet was not in a position he enjoyed: he was lying on his stomach, something Newt knew Thomas usually hated. Newt approached his boyfriend and knelt down near the couch, a little worried. He put his hand on Thomas' shoulder and shook him slowly.

“Tommy? Tommy?”

His voice was a murmur but soon, Thomas started to move a little and Newt carressed his shoulder, letting him wake up slowly.

“Hey Newt...” Thomas tried to say but he was obviously losing his voice and he ended up more like croaking the words. He opened feverish brown eyes and looked at Newt strangely, like he was trying to focus on him but could not.

“Hey Tommy.” The blond answered, still brushing Thomas' shoulder over his shirt. “How are you feeling?” There was no denying it, Thomas was sick.

“I'm okay. What are you doing here, I thought you'd have left, you're gonna be late for work.” Newt always went to work before Thomas and right now, he really regretted it.

“Tommy... My day's done, it's almost 5pm. No, Tommy, calm down, it's okay.” Newt said as Thomas tried to stand up as fast as he could. He held his boyfriend on the couch and Thomas obviously did not have enough strength to fight him because he fell back on the sofa. “It's okay Tommy, I'll call your boss to tell him what happened.” Thomas nodded slowly and Newt's hand started petting his hair. The brunet closed his eyes.

“You should sleep some more if you feel like it.” Thomas hummed in appreciation and he slightly curled back, holding a cushion against his stomach, something Newt had not seen at first. “I'm gonn' grab some pain killers.” With that, Newt stood up and went to the kitchen where they kept most of their tablets. He went through the stuff as quickly as he could, trying to find what he wanted: a thermometer.

He needed one, he was afraid Thomas had caught something bad. He found the pain killers first and was eventually able to put his hands on the little thermometer. He sighed in relief. Thomas had never gotten really sick before and Newt could almost physically feel his boyfriend was not feeling good at all. It was not like Thomas at all to sleep through a whole day and to wake up feverish and with his hands on his stomach.

Newt went back to the couch, grabbing a bottle of water on the bar, only to find out the brunet had fallen asleep again. Thomas' jaw was clenched in his sleep and he unconciously held the cushion as close to his stomach as he could. The blond had to wake him up in order for Thomas to take the medicines but it happened to be pretty hard: first, he did not want to wake Thomas because he knew he would be in more pain. Second, Thomas seemed to not want to wake up either.

Newt shook his shoulder gently, calling his name to make him open his eyes.

“Tommy... Tommy, wake up, you need to take pills.” He finally managed to get Thomas out of his sleepiness and he showed him the thermometer first:

“We need to check if you have a fever alright?” Thomas nodded terribly slowly, having difficulties to process the words. It was hard to make Thomas raise an arm to allow Newt to take his temperature because the brunet seemed too tired and sore to move properly. Newt gave up the idea of making him sit up for the moment.

The blond just hated to see the brunet like this. When he could finally take a look at the thermometer, he bit his lips. He knew Thomas had a fever yet it was something else to make sure of it and to have to look at his boyfriend acting like a child because his mind was completely feverish. He did not have time to worry much about Thomas because he needed to make him swallow down some tablets. Helping Thomas to sit up turned out to be easier than what Newt had thought at first, yet it was no pleasure cruise.

“Thanks Newt.” The brunet managed to croak when he had taken the medicines. He shivered uncontrollably from head to toes. Newt went to find a blanket. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a groan of pain coming from Thomas.

When he came back to the living room, the brunet was standing in front of the couch.

“Tommy! Bloody Hell, what d'you think you're doing?!”

Thomas seemed taken aback for a second and Newt regretted his scream: he had never seen him look so physically weak before. His whole body was shaking and the brunet was clearly not able to stand on his own. He almost fell but Newt caught him just in time.

“Hey, Tommy, don't do that to me alright? It'd be better if you bloody waited for the pills to kick in.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to go to bed.” He said with a shy smile. Newt could not help it: he felt a smile spread on his own face.

“C'mon then!” The blond said, putting Thomas' arm over his shoulders to help him walk. They made their way to their bedroom and Newt could have _sworn_ it had _not_ been that far when he had gone there a few minutes before in his desperate attempt to find a blanket. But Newt was enventually able to help Thomas lie down on his side in the bed and to think properly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“Care to elaborate? 'Cause I bloody saw you were tired Tommy, I want to know where it hurts.” Newt asked in a low voice.

“Sort of everywhere?” Newt's face had certainly been terrible because Thomas immediately reassured him. “Stomachache, headache, my muscles are sore. It just aches...” He let out in a small voice.

“You'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow, I think you caught the flu or something... Bloody Hell... I'll call him tomorrow morning. For now... I suppose you're not hungry but d'you want something to eat?” Thomas shook his head. “Do you feel like taking a shower? It might make you feel a little better, you look kinda sweaty and hot.” Thomas declined.

“I know I look disgusting but just thinking about striping out my clothes makes me shiver,” he answered, actually shivering as he said so. Newt's thumb brushed Thomas' cheek affectionately.

“No, I get it, don't worry. You should sleep anyway, it'll make it easier for you to wait for the buggin' pills to kick in.”

“Are you staying?” Thomas asked, too out of it to realise his voice sounded childish. At that moment, the brunet needed Newt and the blond was glad to be here for him.

“Of course Tommy.” He lay down next to him, gripping the blankets and putting them mostly over Thomas so that he would sweat the sickness away. Thomas shivered once more and for once, he had his back to Newt's chest when they usually slept the other way around, and it felt kind of reassuring to rest against Newt's torso.

The blond held Thomas close and he gently slid his upper hand on Thomas' stomach, resting it flat on the other's belly to try to appease him. It made Thomas tense, like he was trying to tighten his stomach.

“Tommy...” Newt whispered lovingly in his ear. “It's okay, just relax.” Newt felt Thomas' body obey his order and he rubbed his hand delicately over Thomas' shirt. In a matter of seconds, the brunet was fast alseep.

Newt woke up in the middle of the night to Thomas' groans of pain. It was plain dark outside as well as in their room and Newt was still almost fully dressed and his own stomach was aching from hunger. He still had his hand on Thomas' stomach but the brunet was squirming, trying to escape him and it made Newt wake up completely.

“Tommy?”

“I- I'm gonn' thr-throw up.” Thomas tried to push back the covers, holding back his gags. He managed to leave the bed and, before Newt could stand up and reach him, the brunet attempted to stand up on his own. He did not go further: Newt saw him fall on his knees and put one hand on his stomach before he coughed once and threw up on the floor.

By the time Newt had taken in the whole situation, Thomas was shaking, still on the ground, and the blond quickly joined him, kneeling down next to him.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want-” Thomas sobbed, clearly feverish and suffering.

“Tommy, shh, it's okay love.” It was pretty rare to hear Newt or Thomas call each other with this kind of pet names but it had escaped Newt's lips before he could think about it and it made Thomas calm down a little. “You should really take a shower now.” Thomas nodded this time. His skin was glistening and his hair was wet. He was drenched in sweat.

“Okay, come on, take it slow, alright, come with me.”

Newt guided him to the bathroom and he undressed first before he helped Thomas strip out his clothes. The brunet put his hands on Newt's waist, his habits taking control of his mind, his hand covering Newt's “STRAIGHT” scar in a protective gesture. Newt smiled to him gently and held him up, helping him into the shower. He put the hot water on. Thomas' body heat might have dropped again since his awakening because he shivered.

Newt entered the shower and closed the glass door behind him. Thomas instinctively went to him and wrapped his arms around Newt's shoulders. At that moment, Newt could definitely not think about anything else to describe Thomas than the word “child”. But he could not bring himself to care: Thomas was rarely – okay, more like never – sick – or at least not that sick – and Newt completely understood that he craved attention and care. And the blond was happy to give his boyfriend what he needed.

The water was running down their bodies and the warmth was perfect. Thomas was under the stream and he was humming in contentment against Newt's neck. Until a sudden realisation seemed to hit him.

“Oh my God Newt, you should stay away, you're gonna get sick too!”

“No, I'll be fine, don't worry.” Thomas took a weak step back and nearly fell because of the slippery floor of the shower. Newt caught him just in time, and Thomas lowered his eyes, mortified. “I'm not bloody leaving anyway.” Newt added tenderly in a yet matter-of-fact tone.

Thomas fell back in Newt's arms, completely giving up any attempt to protest – too tired and sick to try to protest anyway – and let the blond wash his body, massage his tense shoulders and rub circles on his nape. Newt knew Thomas liked it better when he was the one taking care of Newt, but he was sure his boyfriend appreciated the attentions.

Newt dried Thomas' body with a hot towel and helped him into comfortable clothes. He kept an eye on the brunet as Thomas brushed his teeth really, really slowly, like his hand was too tired to even hold the toothbrush.

“Feeling a little bit better Tommy?”

“Slightly...” Thomas answered as Newt sat him on the couch.

“You stay here, I'll take care of the bedroom and we'll go back to bed.” Newt went back in their room and the smell in there hit him hard. He put his hand over his mouth and made a real effort to clean the mess Thomas had made without throwing up himself in the process. He opened the huge window and let the fresh air take the smell away. He returned to the living room where Thomas was obviously waiting for him.

The brunet opened his arms as soon as he became aware of Newt's presence and Newt went to him without hesitation, wrapping his arms around his sick boyfriend, mimicking this position Thomas always took and that made the blond feel safe: he let one of his hands slide to Thomas' lower back and the other went to his nape. Thomas relaxed completely and metled into their embrace once more. Newt scratched Thomas' back lightly and Thomas breathed out deeply, groaning a little when a new wave of pain washed over him and he closed his eyes.

“Could you lie down with me? Hurts being like this...” Newt did not need to be told twice.

“Sorry Tommy, of course, of course, lie down.” He helped Thomas lie on his back on the couch and they found a way to settle on the sofa, Newt rubbing small circles on Thomas' stomach and it actually helped because Thomas hummed.

And maybe they finally decided to sleep on the couch because the bedroom was too cold and neither of them wanted to move, and maybe it was not the most comfortable thing ever, but once Newt had put a warm blanket over them, once they had cuddled, it did not matter.

And maybe Newt took care of Thomas until his sickness started to fade. Maybe Thomas kissed Newt so gently when he finally got better that they ended up having the best sex they had ever had on the couch. Maybe. But if they did, it was no one's business.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with this little sickfic! I hope you liked it, sickfic are my weakness, so I hope it did not disappoint...  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this :)  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	8. OS - Holiday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you like to visit England?” Thomas asked, looking at Newt, wishing he would see Newt's face light up. He was not disappointed.
> 
> “Bloody Hell, that's – Oh shuck Tommy, that's – That'd be so – bloody wonderful!”
> 
> “Alright, alright, Google it, Google it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sydney - I trully apologize for the delay!

“Newt, Newt, Newt!”

A smile lit up Newt's face when the blond heard Thomas' enthusiastic tone.

“What's going on Tommy?” Newt asked looking up from his book. Thomas closed his laptop and met Newt's eyes.

“I was thinking–” He had to stop because Newt had started laughing. “What?”

“I'm sorry Tommy,” the blond apologized. Newt shifted a little on the couch and dropped his book to come closer to Thomas. “You're just so bloody cute when you get all excited.” Newt put his legs above Thomas' and Thomas' hand went instinctively to the blond's back, holding him in place. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Thomas smiled and could hardly hide his excitement.

“Why don't we go on holiday?” Thomas asked with a huge smile. Newt looked at him, his smile matching Thomas'. The blond didn't answer at first but his face spoke volume. Newt leaned in and Thomas felt soft lips caressing his own.

“What was that f – mmh!” Newt cut Thomas off by sealing their lips passionately. In a few seconds, the blond was slowly moving to make his way to Thomas' lap. Thomas broke the kiss slowly, kissing the corner of Newt's lips, following his jawline to his neck and finally stopping, caressing the skin there lightly.

“Where d'you wanna go?” Newt asked in a low voice with Thomas still moving his lips over Newt's neck. Thomas smiled and murmured:

“Wherever you wanna go.”

Newt laughed at that too. “Geez Tommy, you're way too cute for your own good...”

“I'm sorry, but that's actually your fault Newt.” Thomas replied with a chuckle. “So, where are we going? Where d'you wanna go?”

“Tommy?” Thomas looked up from Newt's neck when he heard his voice full of excitement.

“Mmmmh?”

“I was thinking about something...”

“Tell me, love, tell me.”

“What about a road trip?” Newt asked with a huge smile.

Thomas' eyes shone with enthusiasm.

“Are you kidding me?” Thomas replied. Newt's smile dropped a little, maybe afraid that the brunet didn't like the idea, and Thomas returned to his boyfriend's mouth, not kissing him at first, only brushing their lips together. “I'd love that.” He said against Newt's lips.

“You'd like to go on a road trip?”

“Of course, that's a shucking amazing idea!”

“Alright, don't move, I'm gonna take your computer!” With that, Newt moved to take the laptop on the table behind him. He sat down on the floor and Thomas looked at him and he knew he had a look of pure love on his face. He saw Newt open the laptop and the blond turned his head to glance at Thomas.

“C'mon Tommy, sit down with me.” Thomas obliged and sat next to him on the carpet, resting his back against the couch. Newt looked like it was Christmas. Then, it crossed Thomas' mind.

“Newt?” He asked to catch the blond's attention. Newt turned his head a little and Thomas could almost see on his face that he was already guessing what Thomas wanted to ask. “Have you ever gone on holiday?”

“Once.” Newt answered with a small smile. “I was really young, I don't really remember.”

“I'm sorry...” Thomas whispered, passing his arm over Newt's shoulders.

“Don't be! It doesn't matter. Plus now, we're going together and I couldn't ask for more!”

They looked at a lot of things on Thomas' computer, trying to find things to visit and places to crash for the night when Thomas had another idea – he was so excited that he was wondering if he could ever stop having new ideas every two minutes. Newt was laughing everytime Thomas snapped his fingers, which happened pretty often.

“Would you like to visit England?” Thomas asked, looking at Newt, wishing he would see Newt's face light up. He was not disappointed.

“Bloody Hell, that's – Oh shuck Tommy, that's – That'd be so – bloody wonderful!”

“Alright, alright, Google it, Google it!”

Newt returned to Google and typed “England” on the search field. They found a detailled map of England and this simple fact made them completely excited. Thomas smiled, thinking about how childish they might look right now. Well, not that he cared!

 

 

“I hate planes.” Thomas complained as soon as they arrived in England. “I hate planes so much.”

Newt laughed and took his hand without hesitation, looking so thrilled it was hard for the brunet to keep complaining.

They visited England for three weeks and spent a few days visiting London, and Newt loved the fact that for once, he was not the one with a strange accent. Actually, Thomas even felt like Newt's accent grew thicker every day they spent in England and he had to admit he really loved it. That was only a question of time before Thomas made love to Newt to have him whisper his name brokenly in his beautiful accent.

They ate in different cities everyday and slept in more than twenty places. They spent a whole night outside because the weather was perfect and the sky was full of stars and the moon was bright. They drank a beer, lying on the floor, cuddling and talking about sweet nonsense until dawn.

They even visited little towns, villages, relaxing and taking their time, just enjoying each other's presence. They once went to a tea room and well – let's say that to Newt's greatest amusement, they got confirmed that Thomas didn't like tea. At all.

Thomas didn't complain much when they took the plane to go back to America because Newt petted his hair until he fell asleep.

They arrived in America after a month spent abroad, with new memories imprinted in their minds and an awful lot of pictures Newt had taken – he was an amazing photographer after all. They got the best of them printed and created a photo montage frame. And Thomas and Newt couldn't help but smile everytime they passed it. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New OS! I trully apologize for the delay, got exam these past weeks and so I had trouble keeping up with my posting schedule. I hope you'll forgive me for that! So Sydney asked for a "holiday OS" and I'm sorry it doesn't entirely fit the beach prompt but this what came to mind!  
> I'm not gonna close this because I CANNOT move on and I'm too attached to Thomas and Newt in this fic so feel free to prompt me if you have a request, I'll try my best. Anyway, I'll post prompts of my own whenever I have a new idea for these two ;)  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	9. OS - British accent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wha–” Newt started when Thomas pulled back a little – not enough to break the kiss. Their lips were still brushing as Thomas answered in a husky voice:  
> “Lift.”  
> Thomas looked down at Newt under him, pinned on the covers, blankets and pillows. The blond's eyes were dark and suddenly his jaw dropped.  
> “I said lift?”  
> “Yes, you did.”  
> Thomas went back to kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M I guess!  
> In the previous OS, Thomas says that Newt's accent got thicker and it made him want to make love to Newt. Here is what happened.

They had been in England for almost two weeks now and Thomas couldn't get enough of this country – mostly because visiting it with Newt turned out to be even more amazing than he would have thought. The blond was so thrilled and they were having so much fun. They were both exhausted when they came back every night to crash at a new place, but it was completely worth it.

Except that that night, Thomas didn't feel like sleeping in a hotel room or in a bed and breakfast. They had booked one, of course, but as they arrived at the place they were supposed to stay for the night – an old farm in the countryside – Thomas saw a pickup in the middle of the courtyard and his eyes lit up.

“Newt.” He said, pulling at the blond's shirt. “Newt, we need to ask the owners if we can borrow their truck!”

“What for?” Newt asked, looking at him with an amused smile. Thomas realized his tone had probably mirrored his excitement.

“You'll see...” He answered mysteriously, smirking. The blond protested, tried to know more about Thomas' plans so Thomas did the only thing he could possibly do in these cases: he kissed Newt silent. He told Newt everything a few seconds later though, unable to keep silent and the blond had smirked when he had first started talking. Then, as Thomas told him what he was thinking, he felt the blond's hand find his and intertwine their fingers.

 

 

Four hours later, at sundown, Newt and Thomas were at the back of the pickup truck, lying on a massive amount of blankets and pillows. They felt sort of protected by the pickup and were completely oblivious to the fact that they were outside, in a field, in the middle of nowhere. It didn't matter because the sun was setting and it was absolutely wonderful.

Both Newt and Thomas were too amazed to do anything else than stare. Thomas enjoyed the contact of Newt's body against his, the warmth coming from his boyfriend, the perfect weight of his blond head resting on his shoulder and the relaxing position of their intertwined legs.

“It's worth it...” Newt gently murmured in Thomas' ear.

“What's worth it?” Thomas asked, lost in his contemplation of the sky.

“The fact that you almost killed us because you can't drive on the left side of the road. It was worth it.”

Thomas laughed at that, bringing Newt as close as he could. The pillows and the blankets around them made him feel completely safe and isolated from the rest of the world and all he needed right now to be happy was to feel Newt against him.

The blond immediately moved his leg between Thomas' thighs and Thomas felt the blond shift a little on his side. A few seconds later, Newt's face was resting in Thomas' neck and Thomas shivered when Newt breathed out slowly. The sun was almost completely down but even with the absence of its warmth, the air was still nice.

“Tommy?”

“Mmmm?”

“That was a bloody amazing idea.”

“I've always wanted to do that. It feels even more perfect than what I could ever have imagined.” Newt kissed his neck softly.

“We'll have to do the laundry and the bed when we get back to the farm though.” Newt said and Thomas could hear him smile. He could even feel him smile against the skin of neck. Thomas' hand went blindly to Newt's hair and he also shifted a little to lay on his side, facing Newt.

“You should look at the sky Tommy, stars are gonn' show up.” Newt smiled.

“I've got all I need before my eyes for now, thank you.” Thomas replied genuinely as Newt blushed and lowered his gaze for a second, unable to stop the fond smile that lit up his features.

 

 

“Look over there. This is the Big Dipper.”

“Where?”

“There, nope, a little to your – yeah, better. Okay, see that thing looking like a –” Thomas paused for a moment and he felt Newt's hair tickling his chin. The blond looked up at him. “I don't even know what it's supposed to look like, actually.” Thomas finished and he heard Newt try to muffle his laughter but soon returned to his contemplation of the sky. Thomas felt the blond's hand drawing small patterns on his belly.

“How d'you expect me to find the bloody thing if you can't provide a good description of what it looks like?” Newt asked teasingly.

“People always see all kind of strange thing instead of a dipper, but I'm not even sure I can connect the stars, even less make a shape out of it.”

“Tommy, that's not helping at all.”

“This, however, looks like a dipper. D'you think that might be it?” Thomas asked, half serious, half teasing.

“I don't know Tommy, I still don't see a bloody thing.” Newt replied, pouting. Thomas chuckled to hide the shivers that ran down his body from the intensity of Newt's whisper in his ear. “I wish there was a bloody lift to take me closer to the sk–”

Thomas didn't let Newt finish: his restraint had been destroyed by that simple sentence. He moved quickly and in a second, he was on top of Newt and he put his lips on the blond's and kissed him sweetly. His hands found their favorite spot just as fast and settled on Newt's hip and belly. Thomas was losing it, completely.

“Wha–” Newt started when Thomas pulled back a little – not enough to break the kiss. Their lips were still brushing as Thomas answered in a husky voice:

“Lift.”

Thomas looked down at Newt under him, pinned on the covers, blankets and pillows. The blond's eyes were dark and suddenly his jaw dropped.

“I said lift?”

“Yes, you did.”

Thomas went back to kissing him. This time, Newt met him half way and his hands went to Thomas' hair and settled there, scratching Thomas' scalp gently. Thomas hummed in the kiss.

“Tommy...” Newt said brokenly as they parted for air. Thomas lay Newt down slowly.

“You have no idea how thicker your accent have become in the past few days, have you?” Thomas' hand started to draw patterns on Newt's hip, teasing Newt a little when one of his fingers slid a little into the blond's jeans.

“Bloody Hell, Tommy...” Newt pleaded, squirming a little under Thomas.

“You have no idea how much I wann' make love to you until the only thing you can do is whisper my name in this beautiful British accent.”

“Oh my God...” Newt closed his eyes and he arched his back a little. Thomas could feel the tension in Newt's body, revealing how affected he was by Thomas' words. He moved a little to Newt's neck and brushed the skin with his lips. Newt chocked off a groan and Thomas brought one of his hands up to draw slow patterns with his bitten nails on Newt's nape, something that made Newt lose it everytime. This time, Newt was not able to hold it back: he moaned brokenly.

“To–Tommy!”

Thomas felt Newt's hand on his waist, running up and down his hips, tugging at the jeans and then changing their course. He had to kiss Newt's neck to prevent himself from groaning: Newt was slowly caressing his lower back and mapping the back of his thighs.

“Newt– Oh my God, Newt...”

“Take my shirt off.” Newt asked gently.

Thomas slid his hands under Newt's shirt, meeting the hot skin there and he could feel Newt's breath catch in his throat. He looked up at Newt and the blond's eyes were closed, his head thrown back in a pillow. Thomas saw that he was trying not to grip the blankets. Thomas massaged Newt's belly with his thumb and his boyfriend started panting.

Thomas took the garment off Newt in a fluid gesture and his eyes went to Newt's face where he met dark and lustful eyes.

“Take yours off.”

Thomas was quick to obey and Newt's hand shot up as soon as Thomas' bare skin was revealed. The contact of skin against skin was amazing and Thomas knew Newt craved it. It had taken a long time for the broken blond boy to sleep bare chest at night – while Thomas had always done so – but he had finally managed to resist the urge to cover himself up in order to protect himself and had started sleeping half-naked. Since then, Thomas had discovered – after all that time – that Newt liked being held against Thomas' hot skin.

The blond took his time and mapped Thomas' skin gently, slowly, touching him everywhere until Thomas felt like there was not an ounce of untouched skin remaining. Thomas was litteraly burning and so, so eagger to hear Newt's broken accent that he tugged a little at Newt's jeans. The blond chuckled lightly under him but raised his hips a little so that Thomas could take the material off easily.

“You're beautiful...” Thomas whispered in Newt's ear as he himself started to map the blond's body.

He knew perfectly where he had to touch him to have him gasp and tense and moan, and he enjoyed the sounds coming out of Newt. Until he gently pressed down on Newt's hips.

“Tommy take your jeans off – Tommy please...”

Newt was already lost. It was wonderful for Thomas to see how much Newt wanted him and how much he wanted Newt, wonderful to know that it could only take them a few minutes to burn with passion and desire. Once more, Thomas couldn't help but get rid of his jeans as quickly as he could, tossing them behind him with the rest of their clothes.

Newt's hands were now on Thomas' back and the blond was looking at him with dark eyes – such beautiful dark eyes.

“Thomas...” Newt whispered. That made Thomas lose it: he was not used to Newt calling him Thomas and right now, it felt so sexy that he could not resist. He slid his hand inside Newt's underwear and the sudden touch made Newt whine in pleasure.

He touched him slowly, lovingly, pouring all his love and care into what he was doing. Under him, Newt was breathing heavily, his skin glistening, his blond and now sweaty hair catching the light of the glowing moon everytime he moved.

Newt was moaning under him, trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure that were escaping his lips.

“T–Tommy!”

Thomas' heart jumped in his chest as he heard Newt's broken voice. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, never stopping the movement of his hand on Newt.

“I love you Newt... I love you.”

“Tommy... Make love to me.” Newt almost begged. 

So Thomas did.

There, in England, in the back of a pickup full of pillows and blankets, under the stars and the bright moon, their fingers intertwined, Thomas and Newt made love. They had slow and sweet sex and it definetely had Newt whispering Thomas' name in his thick and beautiful British accent.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with a little OS!  
> I'm sorry I kinda prompted myself (well, RobinNoHood and I prompted myself in fact ahah) - I saw the picture of a pickup full of pillows and stuff and I was like: I need to make an OS out of this!  
> I'll write the other prompts soon though and I apologize for those who are also reading my other series, I had all my final exams this week and the last one is tomorrow so I didn't have time to update much! (I should actually be studying right now ahah!).  
> I hope you liked this OS! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	10. OS - "Y-you didn't realize he was flirting with you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today though, Thomas was a little reluctant because he needed to get his sketch done and he was far from finished.  
> “Hum... Maybe later, I need to work on this a little more.”  
> “Thomas, you're always working.” Aris sighed with an amused grin. “You should find something to change your mind. Go out, meet people, take a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RobinNoHood - hope you're gonna like it!

Thomas' phone buzzed in his pocket and he extracted the small device from his jeans, thanking the Gods he could still have a small phone and didn't have to own one of these shucking and way too big tablet-computer people dared call smartphones. He touched the screen the screen and sighed happily at the sight of the little envelope indicating a text. Newt's name appeared in Thomas' inbox. The brunet opened it, his heart beating faster, even after all this time.

 

> **From: Newt.**  
>    
>  Tommy, d'you know where I put my polaroid yesterday?  
>    
>  **To: Newt.**  
>    
>  Lost it?  
>    
>  **From: Newt.**  
>    
>  Yes, love, I wouldn't ask, otherwise.  
>    
>  **To: Newt.**  
>    
>  Yeah, stupid question, right? Have you looked near the couch?  
>    
>  **From: Newt.**  
>    
>  Oh, thanks Tommy, you're saving my life! You're the best!  
>    
>  **From: Newt.**  
>    
>  Why was it even there, btw?  
>    
>  **To: Newt.**  
>    
>  Uhh... I might have taken a pic of you sleeping on my lap yesterday while we were watching TV...  
>    
>  **From: Newt.**  
>    
>  Where is the pic?  
>    
>  **To: Newt.**  
>    
>  Would you laugh if I told you it's in my wallet?  
>    
>  **From: Newt.**  
>    
>  You're too bloody cute for your own good... See ya at home!

 

Thomas put his phone back in his pocket, a fond smile on his face. Newt was working on a new project and had bought a polaroid a few days ago, drawing tons of sketches and writing down a lot of ideas in one of the several sketchbooks Thomas had offered him for Christmas.

The brunet tried to push these memories and thoughts out of his head and went back to his own sketch, waiting for him on his desk. He needed to paint something for an upcoming exhibition and he and Newt had taken a look on the project because they both worked better when they could think together. Sometimes, it seemed to Thomas that they were one and only brain.

 

 

An hour later, Thomas was interrupted by a knocking on his door and he raised his head reluctantly to meet – Aris.

“Eh, Thomas! Wanna take a break?” The young man asked with a smile. He was twenty-five, just like Thomas, and his blond-brown hair were cut a little shorter than Newt's. Aris had started to work on the same exhibition Thomas was working on about a month ago as an organizer and the two guys were getting on quite well. They were sharing a few jokes and Thomas always welcomed a break with the guy.

Today though, Thomas was a little reluctant because he needed to get his sketch done and he was far from finished.

“Hum... Maybe later, I need to work on this a little more.”

“Thomas, you're always working.” Aris sighed with an amused grin. “You should find something to change your mind. Go out, meet people, take a break.”

“Is it just me or are you acting like a shucking advisor?”

“Man... you're a lost cause.”

“Speak for yourself. Go, I need to work and you're bothering me. Thanks.” Thomas said, a shit-eating grin on his face. Aris rolled his eyes and left the room. Thomas sat back in his armchair, stretching a little to make himself comfortable, and took a sip of the hot coffee which was placed on the desk. He went back to his sketches, inspiration taking over.

 

 

The streets were cold in this very first week of February and Thomas strengthened his grip on his scarf. He was heading home after a long day spent in one of the offices of the art gallery where they would exhibit in a month. Jorge, the manager, had told him he could come to the art gallery and take one of the offices if it helped him with the inspiration. Thomas had mostly worked there because Newt hadn't been home often and he wasn't such a big fan of being alone in their flat.

Right now, in the freezing weather, all Thomas could think about was the warmth of the appartment, a hot chocolate and a hug from his boyfriend. He played with his ring on his way back home and let his mind wander.

He came back from his reverie as soon as he opened the door and breathed in the smell of _home_. He took off his black winter jacket and threw his shoes somewhere in the corner, not really caring where they landed. Thomas went to the kitchen to prepare himself a hot chocolate and as soon as he had the milk boiling and the chocolate metling in two seperate pans, he turned off the electric stove and poured the hot liquid in two cups.

Thomas went to the small room he and Newt used as their “artistic room” and, as usual, he found the door open. He leaned against the door frame and took in the sight Newt was offering.

The blond was sat on the floor with crossed legs, a woollen sweater on his thin frame, a look of pure concentration on his face. He was wearing warm socks but had skinny jeans on, and his blond hair was a pure yet lovely mess. He was surrounded by tons of papers and sketches, notebooks and sketchbooks, pencils and photographs.

“Hey Newt.”

Newt jumped a little when he heard Thomas' voice. A smile spread across Thomas' face – Newt had a tendency to forget about everything that was around him when he was focused on his photographs or his drawings.

“Hey, Tommy!”

“Hot chocolate?” Thomas smiled, still waiting at the door. Newt's eyes sparkled with joy and Thomas finally entered the room and sat down next to the blond. He handed him a cup and both of them sipped their hot chocolate in a peaceful silence.

“Rough day?” Newt asked.

“Mmmh... No, it was fine. Just a little nervous about the exhibition you know.”

“Good, 'cause you know we have to go to Alby's party.” Newt said, a small smile on his face, as if he knew perfectly Thomas had forgotten about it.

“Oh, geez, it's tonight...”

“I'm sorry to break it to you, but yeah, it's tonight.”

“Okay, well, we just have to get ready then! When d'we have to go?”

“Alby said 8pm I think.”

“8:30 should be fine then!” Thomas said, sipping a little more of his hot chocolate. Newt laughed at that and leaned against Thomas' shoulder, his hands curled around his steaming mug.

 

 

“It's almost 9 Tommy,” Newt stated, glancing at his phone. They had just arrived to Alby's and Harriet's – they had moved in together a couple of months ago and their appartment was bigger than Thomas and Newt's yet Thomas found the place too cold and impersonal.

Right now though, with all their friends crowding the place, it felt more familiar. Minho and Teresa should have come with them but Thomas had been too late and Newt had told them to “Bloody go without us already, Thomas isn't even ready.” Brenda was there, as well as Sonya, Harriet's best friend and people Thomas coudn't put a name on.

Soon Thomas and Newt both had a glass of red wine in one hand and were talking with Minho and Teresa. The girl soon excused herself and went to the other side of the room to join Harriet and Sonya. Thomas was laughing with Minho and Newt when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around, meeting Aris' face.

“Eh, dude! So, decided to go out finally uh?” Aris smiled.

“Funny dude! What are you doin' here?”

“Sonya invited me, we live together.” Aris explained, gesturing towards the blonde girl.

The conversation went on for a few minutes, Aris putting on a real show while telling Thomas things about his past jobs. The wine was warming Thomas' body and making him inclined to laugh. Thomas could feel Newt's body heat in his back and could hear the sweet intonation of Newt's voice, making him relaxed.

“So, you live with Sonya uh?” Thomas smiled when the conversation came back to Harriet and Alby's place.

“Yeah, well, I'm sleeping on the couch right now, but it's more comfortable than I'd thought.” Aris took a swallow of wine. “Though I wouldn't say no to a real bed.” He locked eyes with Thomas and the brunet cleared his throat, slightly ill-at-ease.

“I hope things will get better.” Thomas didn't push the subject. Instead, the word 'couch' made him think about the pictures of Newt he had taken the previous night. He had made two or three of them – _to check if the polaroid is working_ , he had told himself – and he was now thinking about offering Newt to put one of them in his “polaroid project”.

“I hope so,” Aris nodded, cutting Thomas' thoughts. “Eh, I was wondering, would you like to go for a coffee with me sometimes?”

“Uh,...”

“No.” Thomas was surprised by the answer because he was sure as Hell he hadn't said a word. In a second, Newt's arm was curling around his waist.

Aris looked taken aback and Thomas turned his head to look at Newt. His eyes were dark and locked with Aris'.

“Thomas?” Aris asked, clearly lost.

“Newt -” Thomas started. His blond British boyfriend was trembling against his side, holding onto his self control thanks to his grip on Thomas' hip. Thomas wasn't realising what was happening but Newt seemed ready to explode so he gently took his hand in his and he turned around, bringing the blond with him.

They entered the bathroom a few seconds later and Newt violently shut the door behind him.

“Newt -”

“No! No! Jesus, I can't believe it!” Newt said, pacing angrily.

“Newt, calm down, I don't -”

“Don't what?! For fuck's sake, what the Hell was that?! Why did you look ready to say yes?!”

“I wasn't going to, but it was just coffee -” Newt's expression darkened and the blond's pace quickened.

“Just coffee?! Are you serious?! That bloody moron was – “I wouldn't say no to a real bed!” Jesus, is this guy serious?!” Newt's body was shaking with anger.

“Newt, what -”

“And he was looking at you dead in the eyes! Oh my God, no, Hell no, that didn't happen.”

“Newt -”

“No! Don't Newt me!” Newt ran his hand on his face and breathed in deeply. “He was flirting with you and you -”

“Wait – What?!”

Newt stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Thomas. Their eyes locked and Thomas drowned into Newt's dark and deep apples.

“Y- You didn't realize?” Newt asked, his tone full of surprise, his voice shaking.

“No – No and I thought he was with Sonya.” Thomas answered.

“They're brothers and sisters, Tommy.” Newt said gently. Thomas' eyes widened. “Y-you didn't realize he was flirting with you?”

“No, I didn't even think about it for a sec -” Newt's lips on his shut him up. The blond kissed Thomas gently at first, then nibbled Thomas' lower lip, making him moan slightly. Newt angled his head just perfectly and Thomas deepened the kiss, raising his left hand to caress Newt's cheek. The metal coolness of his ring contrasted with Newt's body heat and Thomas broke the kiss gently.

“And with this beautiful ring on my finger, why would I even react to other people flirting with me?”

“Too bloody cute for your own good,” Newt replied, his voice shaking a little. The blond kissed the corner of Thomas' mouth and followed his jawline, kissing it ever so lightly, leaving a small trail of soft kisses until he met Thomas' neck.

Newt breathed out slowly against the sensitive skin and Thomas shivered. His arms went to his boyfriend's back and rested on his lower back and on his nape. Newt mapped Thomas' collar bone with his mouth, brushing the skin so slowly Thomas had to bite his lip to stop another moan. Eventually, Newt started to kiss Thomas' skin, leaving a burning trail of hot and moist kisses.

“Can I – mark you?”

“Yes, God, yes!” Thomas answered, losing control of his voice.

Newt brought his lips on the most sensitive part of Thomas' neck and kissed his pulse gently. Thomas' stomach was petrified from anticipation and his head was spinning. Newt kissed his neck repeatedly but always slowly and gently, carefully and lovingly.

The mark wasn't huge. It wasn't ostentatious and it'd fade quickly. It wasn't showy, it wasn't red, it wasn't even really visible because Newt didn't want it to be vulgar.

But when Newt and Thomas finally left the bathroom, this shared intimate moment was one more proof that they were together. As well as their intertwined hands.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we go, new OS! The nervous me is back again because I feel like it's slightly different than the others, but don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this if you want!  
> So this one actually involved Aris - who won't be in any other OS. The OS requested someone flirting with an oblivious Thomas and a jealous and mad Newt. I hope this didn't disappoint.  
> I didn't proof-read it yet (and still I make a lot of mistake) so every mistake is mine. My apologies.  
> If you have any request, feel free to leave them in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	11. OS - Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just need a break-” Newt started again.  
> “NO! I CAN'T HAVE A BREAK NOW! I need to get this shit done, so please, don't-”  
> “Don't what? Try to take care of you? Too bad, I am. Look, Tommy, I know you're nervous, I know how it feels but-”  
> “No you don't.”  
> Silence welcomed Thomas' last sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For runeraccoon! I so hope you're gonna like it!

Thomas sighed as his stupid phone's screen lit up, telling him mercilessly that he had received a new text message. The brunet wanted to scream because shuck, he already knew what the text was about and who it came from.

Thomas tried to push the phone and his thoughts away because he needed to work, not to be told over and over again that the exhibition was coming soon. He let his eyes wander on his unfinished drafts and he felt nervousness and fear flood his body and mind. It was happening way too much lately.

Thomas took his phone eventually and opened the text to get rid of it, praying every God he could think about, hoping it wouldn't be from -

 

> **From: Jorge.**  
>     
>  Five more days to go. I hope you're done with the painting hermano.

 

Thomas swallowed hard and felt his stomach twist.

 

> **To: Jorge.**
> 
> Don't worry, it's ready.

 

Thomas' finger hovered above the screen. This shucking answer was a pure lie. Thomas was not ready. Nothing was ready. He was so far from ready, he couldn't even draw anything on his sketch book and it was so depressing and so nerve-racking that for a moment, he felt like he was going to burst into tears of disappointment. He sent the text, quickly touching the button, trying not to think about how stupid he was.

He had been working on this for a whole month, shaping a project with Newt and now he couldn't finish it. Thomas felt like there was something missing, somewhere, something that he needed to complete his work, to make it look perfect. There was something, a tiny little detail, that was missing and Thomas felt like crying because it was so frustrating for him to know that he had the whole project planned, to know that in his mind, it was perfect, while in real, Thomas wasn't able to bring it to life the way he wanted to.

His phone vibrated again and Thomas raised an eyebrow. Jorge wasn't one to reply to texts usually, and Thomas had to breathe in deep to keep calm and open the message.

 

> **From: Jorge.**
> 
>  Better be.

 

Thomas' breath caught in his throat and he needed all his willpower not to burst into tears. He was in such a mess. Unable to do the right thing, not even the most simple thing like _finishing_ his project. He was such a waste.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and crashed on the soft paper of the open sketchbook on his knees. Thomas wiped it angrily. Crying wouldn't help. Plus, he didn't want to break down just because of a stupid piece of art. He was going to finish the damn thing and be proud of it. The brunet could already tell it was easier said than done, but he had no choice. The exhibition was coming faster than he wanted it to and Jorge – everybody in fact – was expecting something amazing from him.

Only now, Thomas wasn't sure he could provide anything that could approach the word amazing.

However he burried himself in his work again, sat on the floor of their artistic room in the same position Newt and him always sat when they were in this room. Thomas returned to his sketches and the damn painting, but the more he tried to think and the more his mind was wandering elsewhere, making Thomas space out every two or three minutes, only to come back from his daze angrier and more desperate than before.

Time seemed to fly faster than usual and outside, the sky darkened. Soon, the sky would turn black, stars would start to shine in the night and Thomas was going nowhere. The terrible and crushing thought that, in a few hours, he would receive a new text from Jorge, telling him something like “ _four more days to go. We're waiting for you._ ”, finished to kill Thomas, making him panic even more if that was possible.

He was running out of time and yet, Thomas had just stupidly wasted another day.

“Tommy?” Newt's voice pierced the silence of the room and the storm in his head. Thomas raised his head, meeting the dark and comforting eyes of his boyfriend. The brunet felt his eyes water: Newt's face was showing his concern and the blond radiated the need to take care of his companion. Thomas was going to break down if he didn't do a thing.

“I- I'm almost done.” He tried.

“How long have you been in here?” Newt asked softly, not rushing Thomas.

“I don't know, but I'm- I'm nearly done.”

“Okay, we'll have dinner when you're done then.”

Now Thomas was hating himself: he was making Newt concerned and the blond was ready to wait for him to eat and Thomas- Thomas wasn't going to eat till the damn painting was finished.

“You should eat Newt, it's going to take a little bit longer.” Thomas said gently, smiling apologetically at Newt, trying to hold back the need to just break down and hug Newt. The blond was looking at him, his mouth slightly open like he was ready to say something. He closed his mouth, then spoke again.

“Uh... No, I'm gonna wait for you, it's okay – I mean, we always eat together.”

“I know but I'm- I'm not done yet...” Thomas murmured, feeling tears gather in his eyes as he heard the sadness and hurt in Newt's voice – his fear of rejection. Thomas looked down.

“How long?” Newt asked softly once more.

“I don't know, I have no idea. It's not- I'm not-” Thomas gestured at the mess in front of him, shutting up just in time because he felt his throat tighten. He took a painful inhalation and heard soft steps. A few seconds later, Newt was slowly sitting next to him.

“Tommy... You need to take a break.”

“NO!” The scream had escaped his throat and Thomas hadn't been able to hold it back.

“Tommy, it's not a bloody question, you've been in here for hours, you need to stop overthinking and worrying, everything's gonn' be okay-”

That's when Thomas burst into tears.

“NO! NO IT'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY! IT'S NOT OKAY, I'M PATHETIC!” Thomas had no idea where the rage and dispair were coming from.

“Tommy, don't-”

“DON'T WHAT? SPEAK OUT THE TRUTH?”

“Tommy, calm down-” Newt put his hand on Thomas' arm but Thomas shoved him away.

“NO! No, I'm pathetic, I can't even finish this shucking stuff!” Thomas' voice was rising, tears were running down his face and sobs were preventing him from breathing normally again. His breathing was labored, painful and a terrible headache was slowly showing up.

“Tommy, please, you're just a little nervous-”

“NERVOUS?! I'm not NERVOUS, I'm just a WASTE! This- this isn't even close to being finished and I don't know what's wrong. I can't focus, I can't do a thing, but I need to finish it. I'm dead if I don't. And even if I do, everyone's gonna see how screwed I am, how much of a waste I am. I don't even deserve to be a part of this exhibition, I don't even deserve to be called an artist, I don't even know why I thought I could do this in the first place!”

“You just need a break-” Newt started again.

“NO! I CAN'T HAVE A BREAK NOW! I need to get this shit done, so please, don't-”

“Don't what? Try to take care of you? Too bad, I am. Look, Tommy, I know you're nervous, I know how it feels but-”

“No you don't.”

Silence welcomed Thomas' last sentence. Newt froze next to him, a look of pure hurt on his face. Thomas' voice had been cold, hard and had radiated sarcasm and weariness.

“Don't say things like that Newt... We both know that's not true. You don't know how it is like to face an upcoming deadline knowing you haven't finished your project. You don't know how it is because you've always been the talented one.”

Thomas couldn't continue. He had no strength left to try to make Newt realise that Thomas was not worth his attention, that he was not worth the opportunity that had been given to him. Hot tears ran down his face and Thomas hid his face in his hands, too out of it to fully realise he had just been an awful jerk.

He had relieved his anger and frustration on Newt, something he had never thought he would do, and Thomas was expecting the blond to leave the room because Thomas didn't deserve him either. But Newt didn't leave the room. What he did surprised Thomas. The blond's soft and beautiful voice flooded the room.

“Come here.”

It was just a whisper, nothing more than a whisper. Newt didn't move. But Thomas did. He didn't raise his head, didn't dare look at Newt yet, he only shifted enough to face the blond and threw himself in his lover's arms. His whole body was shaking from the sobs and his tears were wetting Newt's shirt.

Thomas gripped Newt like he was the only thing that could anchor him to the present, like he was the only thing that could save him. The brunet cried on Newt's shoulder, hiding his face in Newt's neck, resting his forehead on his shoulder. His large hands were on Newt's back and his arms hurt from the strength of their embrace.

Newt was holding him tight too, even though Thomas could soon feel the blond's hands on him, moving slowly up and down his spine, soothing him. Once or twice, one of Newt's hands moved to his nape, caressing the sensitive skin here, petting his hair, making Thomas sob because, shuck, Newt was the most perfect being on Earth.

Newt let him cry and slowly, Thomas' sobs and tears started to become less frequent.

“Newt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't wanna say those things.” His voice was barely a whisper, husky and broken, a little raw because of how loud and violent his screams had been a few minutes ago. He could feel his own hot breath on Newt's skin and he gripped Newt even tighter. Newt kissed Thomas' hair before he answered.

“Don't apologize Tommy. You're too tired and too nervous and you're trying to pretend you're not, and that's the worst idea ever.”

Newt's breath tickled Thomas' hair and skin. The blond had whispered in the same low voice Thomas had used, yet his voice was soothing. Thomas was still in Newt's arms, his own arms locked around his lover's waist, unable to move because he _needed_ Newt's embrace.

“You're not a waste. You're the most talented person I've ever seen on this planet and Jorge agrees with me. People love what you do. And, well, I've never taught how to paint to anyone but you, but you're definitely my most talented student ever.” Newt said gently, love and admiration obvious in his words.

Thomas smiled when he remembered the first few painting lessons Newt had given him. He had painted the blond's body during one of them and they had ended up making love on the floor, their hands, arms, legs and stomachs covered in paint leaving colorful marks and stains everywhere on the other's body.

“You just need to remember the basics. Try to figure out what you wann' do. I'm here for you. Remember when we started to paint together. How easy it was for you to let the paintbrush move on the canvas or on the wood or on the paper. Remember why you paint.”

“Because it makes me happy. It makes me proud. It makes you look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“You are Tommy.” Newt said, kissing Thomas' temple.

“Thank you.” Thomas murmured, his voice breaking a little because of how emotional he was right now.

“And it's good to see we can tell each other everything. Now let's try to figure this out, alright?” Newt smiled. Thomas turned his head a little and kissed Newt's neck, brushing his lips over the blond's hot skin.

“Yeah, let's go back to work.”

 

An hour later, Thomas was sat on Newt's lap and both of them were working everything out, thinking out loud, talking about little details of the project that Thomas couldn't figure out on his own. They did it simply, Newt guiding Thomas like he had the first times the brunet had had a paintbrush in his hands. It took them two more hours before they had everything figured out and they started to bring to life what they had imagined together when they had started to work on it.

Together, because that's how they worked, they brought the painting to life, shaping it just like Thomas had imagined it. Newt never touched the paintbrush, he just helped Thomas, talked to him, asked a few questions sometimes and Thomas answered with his usual optimism, explaining a few things to the blond with confidence and passion, like he was in a trance.

 

And finally, when he put the paintbrush down, at 4:32 am, Thomas' eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

“Like it Tommy?” Newt asked genuinely.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Newt asked, uncertain.

“How d'you always come to know how to help me? You're-” Thomas' eyes were shinning with devotion and love when they met Newt's and he saw the blond blush. “I have no word... You're amazing...”

“You're amazing too. You just need someone to remind you.” Newt smiled.

“You're always so- inspired, inspiring- how-” Thomas started, smiling shyly in return, genuinely amazed by Newt.

“I'm confident and talented because you're always here to inspire me Tommy.” Newt whispered peacefully. “You're my muse. It's as simple as that.”

Thomas was stunned. He could almost swear his heart had stopped. But Newt lowered his eyes, blushed and went on.

“Sooner, I wouldn't have been able to draw a thing with a meaning or a sense because you were feeling bad and you're tired and I can't do a thing when you're feeling like this because I'm connected to you.”

Newt's voice was the most amazing thing Thomas had ever heard and it was making his whole body burn with love.

“Tommy, you're the reason I draw, everyday. The reason I feel creative. The reason I wann' wake up in the morning, the reason I'm always happy.”

“You're my soulmate.” Thomas whispered without hesitation. Newt raised his head and locked eyes with Thomas. The blond crawled on his lap and straddled him. Face to face, their breaths mixing, Newt leaned in and kissed Thomas. Their hands moved and mapped each other's body, their lips played together as if they were meant to be connected.

“I bloody like that.” Newt said, breaking the kiss. Then, his stomach growled and the blond bit his lower lip, trying to hide his smile.

“And I think I'm as hungry as you are right now. Wanna eat somethin'?” Thomas smiled, his hands settling on Newt's waist.

“Bloody Hell, yes! Up, little artist, I'm starving!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this little OS, I wrote it on a prompt given by runeraccoon who wanted Newt and Thomas to have a fight because Thomas is really stressed-out! So, uh... I kept the original prompt though I changed a few things - we don't have Newt's point of view so well, he is hurt, but he gets over it quickly to take care of Thomas - I hope it doesn't bother you! Also unbeta'd for now, all mistakes are mine!  
> Anyway, feel free to prompt me, I'll do my best! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this OS :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	12. OS - “I thought 't'was them Tommy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And right now, Newt was about to break down because he felt like he was not strong enough. Because he was afraid that everything that had happened to him still had an impact and an effect on his life. And Thomas had no word to prove him wrong.  
> “I don't want to be the scared kid I was... I wann' be strong, I can't – I don't want to be remembered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been requested to do an OS about Newt's family but in my mind, except for his parents, he doesn't have a family. So I decided to do this instead... There we go!  
> And don't scream at me, baths solve everything for me. You'll see :)

It was a peaceful day. The sun was up high in the sky and was warming the air nicely. Thomas and Newt had gone out at the beginning of the afternoon and had spent a few hours wandering in the streets of the town, their hands intertwined in a strong grip. Minho's birthday was approaching and both boys had tried to find something to buy for their Asian friend.

They had been wandering helplessly for two or three hours and had finally decided to stop because Thomas wanted to drink a coffee in a cafe. So both young men were now sat near the window on a comfy seat, their bodies close, their shoulders touching. Their legs were intertwined under the table, something Newt always did because it comforted him to be able to touch Thomas even when they were in public.

Newt loved doing that, Thomas knew it. And the brunet liked it when Newt entangled their legs as soon as they sat down in a restaurant or in a cafe. It was their first real day off since Thomas' exhibition had started and Thomas had been smiling stupidely the whole afternoon: he enjoyed being with Newt and spending time with him. He liked how Newt's limp got better and better when the weather became hotter, how Newt's hair lightened as the sun started to shine and warm the atmosphere again. And being here, in this warm peaceful small cafe, with Newt entangling their legs only made things better.

“We still didn't find a thing for Minho.” Newt stated, sipping his coke.

“Yeah... Worst is that I have no shucking idea what to get him.” Thomas answered, playing with the sugar bag he had been given for his coffee. He had developped a thing for cafein since his last exhibition and it was now difficult for him to last a day without drinking a cup of the hot beverage.

Newt looked up from his drink and took a look around absent-mindedly:

“Maybe we could...” His voice trailed off. Thomas took a sip of his drink and licked his lips, waiting for Newt to finish his sentence but nothing came so he turned his head to face his boyfriend.

“Maybe we could?” Thomas asked. Silence answered him at first and Thomas raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Newt?”

“Never mind...” Newt answered, his voice distant, his gaze lost on something Thomas couldn't see.

“Newt? Everything okay?” Thomas couldn't really hide the concern in his voice. “Newt...?” Thomas' hand came to cover Newt's and the blond boy seemed to snap out of his trance. Thomas saw him swallow and a reassuring smile spread on Newt's face.

“I'm sorry, I zoned out.”

“It's more something that I do,” the brunet laughed. “You okay?”

“Y- Yeah, fine, sorry.” Newt replied quickly, yet his hands were playing nervously with the edge of his glass. Thomas felt Newt's leg grip his own, the blond' body tensing against his.

“Newt, it's not okay, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, Tommy. Please...” Thomas was taken aback, trying not to rush Newt and ask him too many questions.

“So, uh, yeah, Minho -” Newt tried to resume the conversation, but he was clearly not in his normal state anymore. Thomas wondered what could've made his mood change so quickly. Thomas tried to play his game no matter what, because if something was happening with Newt, the blond would tell him at some point anyway, but it was hard to pretend everything was okay when it was clearly not. Until the brunet couldn't take it anymore.

Newt's voice was high pitched and the blond's hand were shaking around his glass. He hadn't drunk a single mouthful of his coke since he had zoned out and his face was paler than usual.

“Alright, I'm taking you home.” Thomas said, dropping money on the table to pay for their drinks. “C'mon Newt.”

Newt looked like he was about to cry. He nodded and Thomas took his hand, disentangled their legs and stood up, Newt slowly standing up after him. Thomas walked by his side and when he felt like Newt's knees were going to give out under him, he reached for Newt's waist, only to be stopped by the blond's voice.

“Please, I'm fine.”

Thomas tried not to be hurt. Newt was clearly not okay, but he respected his companion's wish and withdrew his hand, whispering an apology. They got out of the cafe and as soon as they turned in another street, Newt leaned in Thomas' embrace and the brunet instinctively put his hand back around Newt's waist, resting his fingers on his hip.

They went back home and as soon as the door closed behind them, Newt started to shake. If Thomas had thought Newt was not okay at the cafe, now he relized that the blond had kept his feelings inside until he reached the safety of their apartment. The first thing he did was to let go of Thomas' hand and the brunet couldn't do a thing but watch his boyfriend take his paquet of cigarette out of his pocket and put one in his mouth, his hand trembling.

Thomas didn't say a thing. He knew better than to pressure and rush Newt and if the blond thought he needed a cigarette right now, then Thomas was not going to stop him. He let Newt open the huge window and go to the balconny. He took his shoes off and kicked them in a corner of the room, locking the door behind him.

Thomas tried to do something to occupy himself, knowing that Newt needed a few minutes to calm down. He went to the kitchen, washed his hands, looked into the fridge and decided to pour two glasses of orange juice – Newt's favorite. He let the drinks on the kitchen table and went outside, joining Newt.

He had just finished his cigarette, but, to Thomas' greatest surprise, he immediately fished for another one and put it to his lips quickly, immediately lighting it and breathing deeply.

“Newt?”

Newt didn't answer. Thomas didn't add anything. He just stayed by Newt's side and waited for him to be ready to talk. Only when Newt moved closer to him did Thomas put an arm around his shoulders. Newt let his head fall on Thomas' shoulder and his soft, blond and crazy hair tickled Thomas' chin. Thomas wasn't such a big fan of the smell of cigarette, but right now, Newt needed both him and a cigarette, so he only pressed the blond closer to him.

“What happened back there?” He whispered in Newt's hair.

“I thought 't'was them Tommy.”

“Your parents?” Newt only hummed in answer. With one last puff he finished his second cigarette but he immediately took another one and lit it up again.

“They had their back to me but they looked so – familiar.” His voice was shaking a little. “And then he turned his head and–” Newt stopped for a second. “He looked at me–” His voice broke and he dropped his cigarette in the ashtray. A second later, Thomas felt Newt's arms circle his shoulders and the blond hid his face in the crook of Thomas' neck. The brunet felt a single tear fall on his skin and his own arms went to Newt's waist.

“Shh, Newt, you're okay... I got you, love...”

“He looked at me like he was gonn' tell me I was a failure.”

“You're not...”

“I know! I know that and it pisses me off that I'm not over what happened with this bloody piece of crap.”

There was a silence because that's when it hit Thomas. Newt was not the broken and beaten child he had met when he had moved towns. Not anymore. They had fallen in love and Thomas had helped Newt to move on, to be more confident. It had worked. Even though he was still fragile sometimes – alright, maybe he was still fragile a lot – even though he had nightmares about what had happened to him, even though sometimes he doubted himself, Thomas knew Newt was strong.

And right now, Newt was about to break down because he felt like he was not strong enough. Because he was afraid that everything that had happened to him still had an impact and an effect on his life. And Thomas had no word to prove him wrong.

“I don't want to be the scared kid I was... I wann' be strong, I can't – I don't want to be remembered.”

Thomas slid his hand slowly on Newt's shirt and brought one of them to the blond's stomach, going under his garment, where they both knew the indelible “STRAIGHT” scar still covered a part of Newt's smooth and soft skin. Newt backed a little to look at Thomas.

“Trust me. This is you being strong.”

Newt looked lost for a second, his eyes wide open and questioning and the brunet couldn't help but find him irresistible and adorable at the same time. The words seemed to calm Newt and his eyes narrowed again, going back to their usual shape.

“How? How is that me being strong?”

“Because you don't want your past to take over your life now.”

“Do you think that makes me strong?”

“Newt, five or six years ago you would have broken down because you were too scared to kiss me and to be who you are. Right now, you're talking with me because seeing those people did something to you and you're scared you're too weak. You never were. You've been strong since the first day I met you and you'll never stop being strong. Because you decided you wanted to be who you are, no matter what. Maybe you didn't stand against your father, but you didn't need to. You decided to rise again and live your life, and that's what makes you strong.”

The wind blew and Newt's hair lashed his face. The blond blushed and a smile lit up his face. The wind blew stronger and both guys laughed as Newt's hair tickled their faces. Actually, Thomas had no idea why they were laughing but it felt so good to see and hear Newt laugh that he couldn't help it.

“Thank you... For being here all the time. I love you.”

Newt ended up in Thomas arms again and the brunet whispered in his ear.

“I'm not letting you down. What d'you need right now?”

“Pizza?” Newt half replied, half asked, a laughter in his voice.

“Pizza it is, then! D'you need to finish your cigarette?” Thomas asked. Newt didn't need to consider it more than a second.

“No.”

“Great.” Thomas smiled. He kissed Newt's hair and gestured towards the door. “Bath?”

“Mmh?”

“D'you want to take a bath with me?” Newt blushed slightly and bit on his lower lip. He nodded shyly and Thomas took his hand to lead him to the bathroom. Newt's eyes were shinning and he closed the door of the room softly. When he turned around, Thomas thought that Newt looked absolutely flushed. He held his hand toward Newt and his blond companion took it.

The bath was already running and at that precise moment, Thomas blessed their bathroom because they had both a shower and a bathtub. They didn't take bath a lot, Newt liked quick and lukewarm showers in the morning while Thomas enjoyed long showers in the evening. But sometimes, they'd take a hot or cold bath together. It was always very intimate and Newt often dozed off when they did this.

Thomas undressed Newt. He took his time, taking the blond's shirt off and slowly undoing his belt. Newt's hand shot up and he slid his hands under Thomas' shirt, lifting the material and removing it with expertise.

When the last piece of clothing fell on the floor, Thomas climbed in the bathtub and Newt soon joined him. They settled comfortably – as comfortably as they possibly could in a bathtub. Newt was between Thomas legs and the brunet's hands were resting on his chest where he was tracing slow circles with his finger. They were both half sat, half lying in the bathtub and the water was perfect. Newt half turned around, careful not to hurt Thomas in the process because they did not have much room to move, and rested his head on Thomas bare chest.

Thomas could already see that Newt was starting to close his eyes and hum peacefuly and the blond's face was flushed.

“Is it weird that I feel like I've never seen you naked before when we take a bath?” Newt asked sleepily.

“Yeah.” Thomas answered in a breath. “But I know how it feels.”

Closing an arm around Newt's chest and resting his other hand on Newt's “STRAIGHT” scar, Thomas breathed in deep. Obviously, Newt took a nap a few minutes later, and Thomas drifted off a little too. He re opened his eyes and woke Newt when his back started to hurt because of his position. The blond stretched out sleepily and nuzzled Thomas' chest.

“'m hungry.” He smiled against the brunet's skin.

“Leave the bath and we can order pizzas.”

“I'm gonna do that. In a second.” Newt said with a smirk. He raised on his elbows and hold himself up on the ledge of the bathtub. There, in that awkward position, he leaned in and kissed Thomas slowly.

“Thank you Tommy.”

“For the pizzas?” Thomas teased with a smile.

“Among other things, yes.”

They laughed and got out of the water, wrapping towels around their waists and drying each other body carefuly. Thomas took his phone and ordered pizzas while Newt looked through their DVDs and Netflix for a movie to watch.

Half an hour later, they were sat on the couch, eating pizzas while watching Harry Potter and the chamber of Secret, Newt's favorite Harry Potter movie. Newt was relaxed and feeling way better, Thomas could tell. They stayed up a long time after the movie finished and Newt went to the kitchen, making tea for the both of them. They laughed, talked about stupid and less stupid stuff, talked about something - an artistic project that they'd like to do together. And they fell asleep, shirtless, in each other's arms.

Maybe it really was a peaceful day, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I've got other prompts to do as well and I'm working on them, don't worry. Buuuut, if you feel like it, you can prompt me and I'll do my best. Actually, you can prompt me for whatever you want, I feel like writing a lot and I have tons of things to post so... Let's do this while we're inspired! :)  
> I hope you liked this OS no matter what annnnd... Well, feel free to tell me what's on your mind!  
> Thank you so much for reading, you rock!! <3


	13. OS - Bloody fluffy ball of fur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost two hours later, they were back home with a kitten. The small thing had been curled up in Newt's arms the whole way back after it had refused to go into a new cage to be transported. It had played with Newt the whole time he and Thomas had talked and signed some papers with the employee in charge of the adoptions. It had rolled on Newt's lap until it got mired down in his jeans and fell back on his side between Newt's thighs, playing with the garment like his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely SerenityClover who prompted a "Newtmas getting a dog" OS! I know I should've written this sooner but... Well... Sorry! *_*

“I've always pictured you as a dog person.” Newt teased confidently and Thomas could swear he was definitely going to pin the blond against the kitchen counter and kiss that shucking smirk away from his face. He had no idea how it started – the teasing, this whole playful argument they had been having over pets for the last few days. They had just woken up and were now lazily waiting for the kettle to boil so that they could pour themselves a good cup of tea and eat some toast, about to enjoy a peaceful breakfast, and Newt was being a cute little tease.

“Oh, yeah? Why is that?”

“Mmmh...” Newt made a face, pretending he was thinking about it while he was actually just either trying to make a new playful comment or giving Thomas time to make his own move.

“I've always thought you were more of a cat person yourself.” Thomas said, approaching his boyfriend and sliding his hands down the blond's hips. Newt leaned against the kitchen counter, just like Thomas knew he would, and a lazy smile spread on his face.

“Oh, yeah? Why is that?” He asked, repeating Thomas' own words.

“Always cuddling, curling around me when we're watching TV, nuzzling into my chest when you're drifting off to sleep, always so warm... Want me to go on?”

“No, it's okay, I got your bloody point.”

Thomas smiled at the words. “Yeah, that's what I thought.”

“I like dogs better though.” Newt smiled. Thomas pecked Newt on the lips, enjoying the way their lips connected gently and he deepened the kiss just _that_ more so that he could have Newt's hands clenching his shirt, bringing their bodies closer. An unvolontary sigh of happiness escaped the blond and Thomas broke the kiss slowly. Newt was now smoothing and brushing the fabric of the brunet's shirt absent-mindedly.

“I like it when we wake up like that.” Newt smiled. The kettle became a little noisy and Thomas went to it, taking two mugs on the way as Newt grabbed a box of loose tea, the first that came to his hand and prepared the tea bags. The toast were ready in a second and they went to the couch with their freshly made breakfast.

 

 

They were wandering in the streets, enjoying the nice weather before they had to lock themselves in the museum where a temporary exhibition had been installed. It was supposed to open today and neither Newt and Thomas wanted to miss it. However, they hadn't planned that the both of them would suddenly stop in their tracks at the sight of an animal shelter.

Their fingers were already intertwined and Thomas felt Newt squeeze his hand lightly. He wasn't kidding when he was saying they had both stopped in their tracks: they were completely frozen, looking at the building like it was either going to eat them alive or going to deliver the biggest present in the world. Newt started to play nervously with his ring and since his left hand was in Thomas' right one, the brunet felt the gesture and guessed the thoughts and nervousness of his companion.

“We should go in.” He said eventually and Newt looked at him, his eyes widening a little, excitement spreading all over his face.

“We should.” He agreed, and with that, they both entered the shelter. They were animals everywhere. Not just dogs, but also cats and even animals Thomas never thought he could ever find in a shelter such as ferrets or even snakes and birds. Newt squeezed his hand stronger this time and Thomas could see he was just as shocked as him, just before his features hardened and he turned to look at Thomas, determined:

“We're bloody saving one of them, do we agree on that?”

“Totally.” Thomas answered, letting Newt guide him to the side of the room where dogs were waiting, looking both miserable and absolutely cute, pacing in their cages. They couldn't tear their eyes away from the animals when suddenly a loud meow echoed in the room. Thomas and Newt turned around and their eyes fell on a cat. Well, not really a cat. From the high pitched mewing and the size of the animal, Thomas easily guessed the creature was actually a kitten.

Newt walked to the other side of the room, his eyes never leaving the kitten and Thomas first followed him with his gaze before he actually moved. Newt approached the cage and when he was close enough, the kitten raised two of his paws and rested them against the glass of his little prison. Thomas watched Newt slide his finger on the glass and immediately, the kitten jumped and tried to follow the movement of the digit, sliding his little paws along the glass to match Newt's movement.

Thomas was behind Newt before he could even realise it and the blond smiled.

“This bloody ball of fur is way too cute...” The kitten meowed again, like it was asking Newt to move his finger against the glass so that they could play again.

“I told you you were more of a cat person.” Thomas smiled. With that, he let Newt entertain the kitten some more and went to find someone who worked here to ask them about the small creature.

 

 

Almost two hours later, they were back home with a kitten. The small thing had been curled up in Newt's arms the whole way back after it had refused to go into a new cage to be carried to his new home. It had played with Newt the whole time he and Thomas had talked and signed some papers with the employee in charge of the adoptions. It had rolled on Newt's lap until it got mired down in his jeans and fell back on his side between Newt's thighs, playing with the garment like his life depended on it.

“It's as stubborn as Minho, how is that even possible?” Newt had laughed back at the shelter. It was really cute to see Newt like this – Thomas loved seeing him excited, like he usually was at Christmas, when they had to decorate their flat and their christmas tree, or when he woke Thomas up really early on the morning of the 25th because he coudn't wait to open their presents. One year, they had woken up to a white city: the snow had been falling all night long and had painted the whole town in a pure white color. They had spent an amazing time that morning, kissing, ending up having sex and then drinking a perfect home made hot chocolate before they had even opened their presents. It was one of Thomas' best memories.

As Thomas opened the door to their appartment, Newt still looked like it was Christmas and Thomas found it hard to restrain the smile that was spreading on his face.

“How d'you want to name it?” Thomas asked Newt as he locked the door and the blond made his way to the couch. Thomas turned around and kicked his shoes off. Newt was sat on the couch, the kitten still peacefully asleep in his arms. The blond was looking at him. Thomas went to sit next to him but he sat with his back to the armrest to look at Newt.

“I want you to name it.” The blond breathed out, placing the kitten gently on his thigh.

“I like Hermes.” Thomas replied instantly. He had no idea where it had come from, but the words had escaped his mouth before he had had time to think about it and Newt nodded.

“God of the thieves. Nice.”

“Among other things!”

“It suits it, actually.” Newt said, looking at the kitten purring on his lap. “It looks so cute...” Thomas knew what was coming. “How could someone abandon the little thing?”

Thomas rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture and Newt took the kitten back into his hands, the fluffy little ball of fur purring some more in his sleep, and he settled against Thomas, between his legs, his back against the brunet's chest and Thomas looked down to see Newt place Hermes on his thigh once more. The kitten stretched his small legs and Thomas couldn't help but laugh at how cute the tiny animal was.

“Luckily, it's now with two amazing and gorgeous artists, what could possibly best for it?”

“Good point.” Newt laughed too and Thomas' heart melted. His boyfriend with a purring and sleepy kitten on his lap was definitely one of the cutest things ever. “It's not sleeping in our bed, though, right?” Newt asked, suddenly looking a little worried. “'Cause that place belongs to you and me.”

“No, don't worry, it's not sleeping with us. We'll see how the little thing gets accustomed to its new settings but I don't want it to invade our privacy.”

“Good that.” As if on cue, Hermes yawned loudly. “That thing is way too cute for its own good.”

“Reminds me of someone.” Thomas teased, kissing Newt's hair.

That's when Thomas remembered the exhibition. He didn't know what was the best thing that happened then: Newt and him laughing till they felt like their abs were going to give away, Hermes meowing his discontentment as loudly as he could manage with his kitten and unimpressive meows or Newt kissing the air out of his lungs, Hermes going back to sleep like nothing had happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New short and fluffy OS because I actually felt really inspired those days and I think I'm gonna post a little bit more than usual. Hope you're glad to be back with this Newtmas, I missed them a lot!  
> Unbeta-ed and I didn't proofread this properly, I will soon don't worry, so all mistakes are mine and I apologize about that!  
> I hope you enjoyed this and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	14. OS - Painting lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If anyone comes in...,” Newt mumbled against Thomas's lips, breaking the kiss as Thomas turned them around, making Newt lie down first.
> 
> “I think I locked the door when we came in,” Thomas whispered, chasing Newt's soft lips, one of his hands moving along Newt's body to help the blond settle comfortably on the floor.
> 
> “You think?” Newt giggled, closing his eyes as Thomas kissed along his jaw and trailed down his neck, never biting, sucking or licking, but kissing gently, brushing the sensitive skin with his wet lips, just the way he knew Newt liked it. “Tommy, we should check, I'm not letting anyone walk in on us...,” Newt whispered brokenly in Thomas's ear, sounding so far gone already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this... I wanna say that I don't really like the fact that I am gonna kill the time progression I had followed until now, but uh... This was eating my brain and I needed to write it down.  
> So, this actually takes place while Thomas and Newt are still at uni, a year or so after the original story, when Newt teaches Thomas how to paint. 
> 
> *Oh and, by the way... Rated **M** (this is probably the most graphic I've ever been when it comes to sex so... yeah, definitely M!). Also, this is unbeta-d - I proofread it, but I'm no native speaker, so I do apologize for the mistakes!*  
>  Hope you'll enjoy! <3

“Bloody Hell, you're doing way better than I expected! Are you sure you've never painted before, Tommy?”

Thomas turned his eyes away from his canvas to look at Newt. Sat cross-legged on the seat that was right in front of the industrial window of the room, Newt was looking at Thomas with huge and admirative eyes. Thomas looked back at his canvas for a second, then back at Newt with a timid smile.

“You think I'm doing good?”

“Yeah, definitely!” With that, Newt let his sketchbook fall on the seat, rose to his feet and soon, the blond's body was melting into Thomas's back. “I mean, it's usually tricky to know how to deal with the colors, I know a lot of people struggle with that but...” Newt cut himself off, and Thomas let his head fall backwards so that he could see Newt. “Your hair is tickling me.” Newt laughed, one of his hands coming to support Thomas's neck, thumb playing with the hot skin, his eyes never leaving Thomas's painting.

“What's wrong?” Thomas asked, curious.

“Nothing, it's just – it's the second time you're really painting, and it already looks really good,” Newt let out in a breath. “I think... I think you could correct a couple of things here,” Thomas looked back to the canvas as Newt pointed his finger at a spot where the colors seemed a bit too unevenly applied. “And, maybe try to...” At a loss for words, Newt took Thomas's hand, the one that was holding the paintbrush, and guided it back to the canvas, showing Thomas what he meant rather than trying to explain. Newt tended to do that a lot, when it came to arts, and Thomas couldn't help but find him adorable whenever he would take control and let his actions speak up for him. This time was no exception and soon, letting Newt guide his hand around, Thomas found himself trailing his gaze up Newt's arm, until his eyes locked on Newt's face.

Blond strands were falling onto Newt's face, and the sun coming through the window took great pleasure in creating fascinating shadows on the blond's face, making him look even more focused. His eyes were dark and creased, and he was biting on his bottom lip slightly, chewing a little bit on his lip as he changed the position of Thomas's hand. The fact that Newt had not realized Thomas was looking at him made the brunet smile, and he took advantage of the moment to quickly kiss Newt on the cheek.

“I was actually trying to be artistic here, Tommy,” Newt laughed, but his hand didn't leave Thomas's. If anything, it made Newt link his fingers with the brunet's messily, because of how their hands were positionned.

“I like it when you're artistic, but it's adorably distracting.” Thomas smiled, perfectly aware of how goofy he looked, and he couldn't help but smile even wider when he saw the blush that was spreading slowly on Newt's face.

“Shut up, Tommy,” Newt replied with a smile, trying to not show how far gone for the brunet he was. He bit his lip a little, and it made Thomas loose it. He let go of the paintbrush, without even realizing it, and rose to his feet, taking Newt slightly by surprise, if the blond's gasp was anything to go by, when he brought their lips together. Newt sighed and moaned in the kiss a few seconds later, visibly relaxing in Thomas's arms. Thomas slowly tugged on Newt's hand, making the blond let go of his fingers so that Thomas could wrap his arm around Newt properly, just like he knew the blond liked it.

The brunet's arms indeed found their favorite spots on Newt as soon as Newt let go: his left arm was crossing Newt's back, his hand resting on the blond's nape, and his other arm had slid down, gently resting around the blond's waist, right hand caressing Newt's “STRAIGHT” scar over his shirt. Thomas could feel Newt's own hands traveling up and down his spine, sending shivers through his whole body, and he groaned a little as he felt one of Newt's hands grip the hair on his nape softly. There was not an inch separating their two bodies, yet Thomas still tried to bring Newt closer, high on their kiss. Newt let Thomas tug him closer, but broke their kiss a couple of seconds later, breathing heavily.

Thomas let his eyes met Newt's dark ones, as the blond tried to catch his breath, and drowned in the darkness of Newt's loving gaze without any fear. Newt looked like he was about to say something but he probably decided against it, because next thing Thomas knew, there was a soft pair of lips moving against his own, and he decided to drown in the feeling as well. It was slower this time, but also deeper and Thomas felt a little bit dizzy for a second, as Newt angled their heads just right and brought Thomas's hips closer to his, like he was desperate to feel the brunet against him. He moaned submissivily against Newt's lips as the blond's hand slowly moved down Thomas's back to gently rest on his butt, pressing down lightly every now and then.

“Floor,” Thomas breathed out against Newt's lips when the angle of the kiss changed once more. “Floor, now.” He felt Newt smile against his lips as he reconnected them quickly, and the blond took a couple of steps so that they were moving away from the canvas, forcing Thomas to walk backwards. It only took four steps for Thomas to feel like they were far away enough from their work, and thus to invite Newt to take this to the floor.

“If anyone comes in...,” Newt mumbled against Thomas's lips, breaking the kiss as Thomas turned them around, making Newt lie down first.

“I think I locked the door when we came in,” Thomas whispered, chasing Newt's soft lips, one of his hands moving along Newt's body to help the blond settle comfortably on the floor.

“You think?” Newt giggled, closing his eyes as Thomas kissed along his jaw and trailed down his neck, never biting, sucking or licking, but kissing gently, brushing the sensitive skin with his wet lips, just the way he knew Newt liked it. “Tommy, we should check, I'm not letting anyone walk in on us...,” Newt whispered brokenly in Thomas's ear, sounding so far gone already.

They both took a quick look at the – indeed locked – door, Newt giggling because Thomas was tickling his sides, making him squirm. They went back to kissing as soon as Thomas turned his face back to Newt, the blond raising his head to meet Thomas halfway. Thomas sighed in pleasure as Newt moaned comfortably into the kiss, moving under Thomas to adjust to their position on the floor. The brunet felt his lover's hands run up and down his sides, sliding under his shirt and caressing the skin, until Thomas realized it was actually a way for Newt to try to tell him something.

He let their lips part, and Newt's hands slid against his skin, coming down to grip the hem of Thomas's shirt. Newt tugged on the garment a little, signaling he wanted it off, and Thomas gladly helped Newt, raising his hands to allow the blond to get rid of Thomas's shirt. Their lips reconnected soon enough, and Newt groaned in mecontentement in the kiss. Thomas giggled against his lips.

“Something wrong?”

Newt looked back at him, biting his lips, his eyes pleading. Thomas knew Newt was comfortable around him – they had been together for quite a long time now, almost a year – but that the blond still didn't like to take the initiative to take his own shirt off. Thomas always made sure Newt knew he was loved and cared for, and even though he liked to curl a protecting hand around the scar on his belly, he could understand that Newt was not so fond of displaying the scar.

However, when Thomas grabbed the hem of Newt's shirt and slid it up a little bit, Newt went with it, smiling to the brunet like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life before.

“Can I?” Thomas still asked. He always asked.

“Yes. Please,” Newt answered, his voice soft and full of trust. In a matter of seconds, Newt's shirt was discarded on the floor, next to Thomas's. Thomas dived in again, holding himself on his elbows in order not to crush Newt, and went back to kissing him. Newt's hands came to grab his hair in a second, urging Thomas impossibly closer. It was really amazing, kissing Newt, and doing it shirtless was an even more amazing experience. Thomas enjoyed the feeling of Newt's soft and hot skin against his, the feeling of Newt's hands wandering on his body, just like they were now, discovering over and over again every inch of Thomas's body.

Thomas really wished he could map Newt's body as well, but he couldn't move much, unless he wanted to crush Newt under him, so he settled for gently carressing Newt's sides until he felt the blond shiver under him and gently press Thomas's bicep.

“What's wrong?” Thomas asked softly, backing off a little bit.

“Just cold,” Newt breathed out, and yeah, Thomas realized the floor under his forearms was not so warm. The room in itself was just fine, and the sun shinning through the window was hitting Thomas's back, providing him a nice source of warmth, but the floor was made of cement, and yeah, Newt was probably freezing.

“Alright, let's switch,” Thomas whispered, trying not to break the intimate atmosphere. Securing his hold on Newt, Thomas gently let himself fall on his boyfriend, and Newt giggled adorably. Thomas rolled them over, and helped Newt on top of him. Now, what Thomas had not expected was to knock over a paint can that had been abandoned there, on the floor. The noise the can made when it connected with the floor startled Newt, and the blond sat up on Thomas's hips, making the brunet groan at the friction it caused on his lower area.

“Oh my...,” Newt breathed out, and Thomas looked to his right for a second, seeing from the corner of his eyes a puddle of blue paint.

“We'll take care about that later,” Thomas giggled, raising the upper part of his body to kiss Newt, who looked close to laughing. Thomas managed to distract Newt from the mess on the floor and to have him focused on their sweet yet passionate make out session. “Com'here,” he whispered against Newt's lips, holding his boyfriend as he himself lied back on the – definitely cold – floor. Newt followed, and caught himself with his hands before he could fall on Thomas, and Thomas closed his eyes as soon as he felt Newt's lips against his again. Newt's surprise gasp made him re-open his eyes as soon as he had closed them. Newt was looking at his hand, that was now resting in the puddle of blue paint.

“Oh my -” Thomas started.

“We'll take care of it later,” Newt cut him off, kissing Thomas to shut him up.

The brunet heard Newt groan into the kiss and he slowly trailed his hands down his boyfriend's body, brushing his pale skin with the tip of his fingers, knowing it would make Newt crazy in a matter of seconds. It did, and he could feel Newt breathe in deep into the kiss, trying to hold back a moan. However, he probably was powerless to stop the shiver that took over his body, because Thomas felt Newt's body tremble on top of his.

“You okay?”

“Feels really good...,” Newt replied, and Thomas knew he was struggling to hold himself on top of Thomas right now. There was a reason they didn't like this position that much: Newt because he was quickly overwhelmed by Thomas's ministrations and couldn't muster the strength to stay on top of him, Thomas because he thought Newt looked beautiful when he was wriggling under him, body trying to escape the too intense pleasure.

“And if I do that?” Thomas asked, a spark of mischief in his eyes as he slowly palmed Newt through his jeans. The blond's reaction was immediate: his arms and his whole body gave in as his body collapsed onto Thomas's, hands that had previously been anchored to the floor suddenly gripping Thomas's biceps powerfully. Oddly, one of Newt's hands was kinda sticky and wet, and Thomas had to actually pause, mind too overwhelmed to proccess things properly.

“What the -,” he was cut off by Newt's giggling and raised a playful eyebrow. “This is gonna get messy, I hope you realize that...,” Thomas smirked playfully, voice as seductive and teasing as he could possibly muster at that moment. With that, Thomas gripped his shirt – the garment was lying next to them – and rolled him and Newt over once more, bringing Newt back under him, but not before he had made sure his shirt would protect the blond's back from the cold floor. Without surprise, Thomas's hand landed in the blue stain, as well as Newt's elbow and upper arm.

“Bloody -” Thomas kissed Newt silent, enjoying Newt's gasp at the action. It only took a second before Thomas felt Newt's stained and sticky hand on his chest, the blond drawing a few messy patterns on Thomas's skin. Their lips parted, and Newt giggled sweetly as Thomas took a look at what the blond had done to his skin.

“Shuck, even now you're still freaking talented,” Thomas smiled playfully, enjoying Newt's blush. Taking advantage of Newt being distracted, Thomas brought his own stained hand to the blond's face, and cupped his cheek lightly, making Newt close his eyes and yelp in surprise, before he shook his head slowly.

“You're playing dirty, Tommy... I kinda like it. Keep one of your hands clean though, I really want you right now,” Newt breathed out, his voice a melody to Thomas's ears, his words going straight to the brunet's lower region.

“Holy shuck, Newt...,” the brunet replied in Newt's ears, “I love you.”

“So so much,” Newt agreed, hand grasping Thomas's bicep more forcefully. “Take off my pants?” He asked then, and Thomas felt his heart explode with pride and love in his chest, as it was the very first time Newt was asking Thomas to undress him aloud. He obliged, letting his clean hand slide down Newt's soft skin until he met the blond's jeans, gently undoing them and sliding them along Newt's long legs.

“You are breath-taking,” Thomas whispered, taking a second to look at Newt properly.

“I love you,” Newt replied, his dark eyes never leaving Thomas's face as the brunet felt his lover's hands trail down his back until they came to undo Thomas's own jeans. Newt's hands were shaking, Thomas noticed, and the brunet immeditaly linked his own dirty hand with one of Newt's, grouding his boyfriend with his touch. “Sorry, I'm just-” Newt started.

“It's okay, Newt,” Thomas smiled down at him. “I'm aroused as well,” he confessed, and Newt relaxed under Thomas at his words.

“It's just... The paint and... it's doing things to me,” Newt admitted with a small laugh.

“Oh really?” Thomas smiled, bringing his and Newt's linked dirty hands to smear some more paint on the blond's body, spreading some faint traces of blue on Newt's sensitive neck. Newt hummed and his body arched up into the touch, his head tilting a little to give Thomas more room to work his hands on his skin. “Newt, you're so hot,” Thomas went on, showering the young man in praises. Newt hummed at that, the hold he had on Thomas's hand strengthening.

“Tommy,” Newt tried. “Tommy, p-please, wann' touch y-you, please, can I touch you?” Newt pleaded, voice betraying how far gone he was. Thomas rolled his hips gently into Newt's, nodding quickly as he and Newt let out a small, muffled moan. Newt's free hand slid in Thomas's underwear, shaking with arousal yet gentle, and the brunet's breath caught in his throat as Newt's fingertips danced on him.

“N-Newt, shuck, Newt,” Thomas stuttered, trying to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth, and failing miserably as Newt's touch created waves of warmth and pleasure that coursed through his whole body. Instinctively, Thomas brought his own hand to Newt's hip, rubbing slow circles there before asking, in a really broken voice, if Newt was okay to let Thomas touch him as well. The really quick nod of Newt's head was enough for Thomas, whose clean hand immediately made its way inside Newt's underwear, and curled around the boy. Newt heaved in a breath under him, back arching in pleasure, lower region meeting Thomas's, making them groan in unison.

“Tommy – Tommy, I'm not gonna – I'm not gonna -”

Thomas shushed him with a soft and almost innocent kiss, in contrast with the not so innocent pace of his hand on Newt. “It's okay, Newt, you can cum whenever you want, it's no competition.”

“Wanted to – wanted to have sex,” the blond groaned in reply, eyes closing and fist slowing down unwillingly around Thomas as he tried to control himself.

“We can have sex later,” Thomas promised, “when we aren't both covered in paint,” he smiled, “or in an Art room,” he added, and Newt half giggled half whined, moaning right after as Thomas touched him just perfectly, the brunet flicking his wrist a little as he stroked upwards.

“Like you covered in paint,” Newt let out, and Thomas could hear in his boyfriend's voice that he was gone, lost in all the pleasure and intimacy, and Thomas knew Newt wouldn't need much more. It made his chest swell with pride, to know that he could make Newt feel that good, to know that Newt trusted him with his body.

“We'll paint each other's body sometime, if you want,” Thomas suggested, kissing Newt's face where it wasn't stained with blue, and then moving to take the blond's lobe in his mouth slowly, eliciting a magnificent groan from his boyfriend. “Do you think edible paint is a thing? 'Cause I'd like to kiss and lick the paint off you,” Thomas wondered in a breathless giggle, but Newt actually shivered at the thought. Thomas guessed the thought of making love to a covered-in-paint Newt was just as attractive to him as it was to Newt. “We'll check,” he told Newt, focusing after that on making the blond feel good.

Newt's eyes were closed and his head was now thrown to the side, the hand that wasn't in Thomas's pants moving up to grip tightly Thomas's upper arm. Thomas liked the fact that Newt was easily lost in his sensations, loved how easy it was for Newt to surrender to pleasure, and to Thomas. Thomas knew that he needed to protect Newt when he was that vulnerable, and he started showering his boyfriend in praises and words of love. Newt hummed in appreciation, whispering “Iloveyou”s in Thomas's ear as Thomas felt the blond's hand go back to a quicker and stronger pace on him. Thomas whined in Newt's ear, closing his eyes briefly in pleasure.

“Newt,” he whispered, half a praise, half a plea.

If Thomas needed any indications that he wasn't the only one close to loosing it, the blond's tense body told him everything he needed to know: Newt just needed a bit more, but he was also close. Trying to regain his spirits, Thomas placed a hand on Newt's hip, near his scar, not too close but close enough that he would be able to carress it gently when Newt would try to calm his erratic breathing and recover from his orgasm.

Then, slowly, Thomas brushed Newt's hip with a blue fingertip, and drew a heart, right under the scar, right on Newt's sensitive hip skin. Thomas felt Newt's grips on him tighten, both on his lower region and on his arm, and it really hit Thomas how close he himself was.

Thomas held Newt close as the blond's body tensed and relaxed in his arms again, but his own mind shut down, his own orgasm taking over his senses. Thomas realized that, at some point, he had closed his eyes as well, and when he re-opened them, he was still slightly shaking, his breathing heavy on Newt's neck, his heart pounding in his chest, and his mind dizzy with the last waves of his orgasm.

“I can't – I can't bloody believe that we can still have – so much pleasure – from just a handjob,” Newt giggled, hiding his face into Thomas's shoulder.

“I can,” Thomas replied genuinely, a smile lighting his features as his hand started to carress Newt's scar slowly, eliciting a soft purr from Newt. Thomas kissed the blond's temple affectionately, as Newt went completely limp and pliant in his arms. “You're gonna fall asleep, aren't you?”

“Mmmmh,” Newt hummed in agreement.

“Newt, we need to clean up the paint,” Thomas laughed, trying to reason with the now spent blond.

“It's your mess,” Newt pointed out weakly, and Thomas had to bite his lower lip to contain his laughter.

“Alright, if we clean up my mess, I'll let you take a shower first, and then we can nap, under soft and cuddly blankets. Sounds good?” Newt groaned, for good measure, but once he and Thomas had dealt with the paint, once they had both gotten into the small shower of their university room, once Thomas had started shampooing the blond and soft hair, all Newt could do was hum lazily.

“Are you gonn' put the painting on the wall?” Newt asked later, as Thomas was softly spooning him, both of them ready to fall asleep. 

“Hmm?”

“The painting you were working on earlier, can we hang it on the wall?”

Newt repeated sleepily.

Thomas shifted a little in the bed, holding himself up on an elbow to take a closer look at Newt's relaxed features.

“You serious?”

“Course, Tommy. You're really talented. Just give it a bit more practice but...,” Newt's voice died down, and Thomas let himself fall back on the matress softly, thinking Newt had fallen asleep, when the blond whispered: “I have a feelin' you're gonn' do 'mazing things.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to share your thoughts on this, I'd be glad to know what you thought about this!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
